Just A Little…
by Hey-its-me-momoe
Summary: AU: One unfortunate event after another leads Kagome to work under Sesshoumaru. He is domineering, egocentric, and narcissistic, not someone that Kagome would ever enjoy working with, if she had more options, she wouldn't even try working with him. But under his tough exterior, she finds something much more… human. Rated MA for Sexual Content and Language. Mature Readers Only.
1. The Worst Day Ever

The Worst Day Ever

Chapter One

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

 _This story starts on a really bad note! Don't worry! Things will get better! I hope you enjoy!_

 **Story note:** All Characters in this Fanfiction are human. This is very much an alternate universe (AU) fanfiction so please read if you enjoy those, personally I prefer AU to normal FF.

 **Update Notice:** Since I am not a professional writer by any means, my stories are riddled with errors. I have taken quite a liking this this one, so I decided to go back and update all of the chapters. Some details have been changed, some dialogue has been changed or updated, and I've gone into more detail with some things. This chapter, Chapter One: The Worst Day Ever was updated on **September 25, 2015.** Please enjoy!

* * *

It was such a bad day. I sighed as I sat down in my powder blue two-door car. Nothing was going well today, I must have really woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something. I looked at myself in my rear-view mirror and tried smiling. My mother always told me to smile at myself in the mirror, she said it would pick me up, but honestly… I didn't think it would work, and I was right.

I had done my hair and makeup perfectly that day, my normally wavy black hair was straightened and hung down to just under my ample bosom, I was a curvy girl for how thin I was. My eyeliner was still perfect and made my blue eyes stand out even more than normal, but I started getting bags under my eyes from the stress of today. I recalled what had just happened to me with a shiver.

I work… _work_ _ **ed**_ at a magazine publishing company. I was a lowly entry level publisher, writing crap stories that was basically just used as fillers in the magazine, I was limited to less than five-hundred words per column. I worked directly under Nanoka Jessaphine-senpai… her real name was Nanoka Himeko but told everyone her name was Jessaphine, she said it sounded more fancy. Jessaphine-senpai was always harsh with me. My column had to be exactly five-hundred words, not one word over or under. This month I messed up and turned in the wrong draft with five-hundred and two words. She screamed her head off at me then subsequently fired my sorry ass for the slip-up.

I shivered again. Sure, I've been fired before but that crappy job was the highest paying crappy job I've had. Inuyasha wasn't going to like this either… we got a place together. We have been dating just over a year now and we split all of the bills straight down the middle. He won't be happy to know that I got fired and he will have to cover my half of the bills until I find a new job.

I pulled into the small underground parking lot of our dingy apartment building. It was crumbling at the foundation but it was the first place I've lived besides home. I made my way to the elevator up to the third floor. We lived in apartment 307. It was a small one bedroom, one bathroom that was stuffed with too much furniture, but I loved this place. I looked down and adjusted my dress. I had on a bodycon black dress with a woman's dress jacket over it. The dress went just over my mid-thigh range, I felt sexy in it. I slowly put my key into the door. I only left for work an hour ago and today was Inuyasha's day off. I was going to crawl into bed with him and sleep until he gets up then tell him the horrid news. I just needed a little time before I broke the bad news to him.

I stepped into the apartment, quietly shut the door behind me and took my heels off so I wouldn't make a sound. I tip-toed through the living room and down the hall to our bedroom. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the distinctive _-thud, -thud, -thud_. It was fast and repetitive, _-thud, -thud, -thud_. I stopped and listened more, _-thud, -thud, -thud_.

"What the _fuck_ …." I whispered and slowly made my way down the hallway. My bedroom door was slightly open and I just peaked through the opening, the rapid _-thud, -thud, -thud_ , continued as my jaw dropped in horror.

In my room, on my bed, covered in the white feather comforter that I bought was Inuyasha. He was lying fully naked on my bed, viciously thrusting upwards. On top of him, facing towards the doorway was Kikyou, my friend from college. She was completely naked and bouncing up and down on his manhood with her mouth agape and her face twisted in pleasure. She was grabbing her tits and moaning, each time he pushed into her, she let out a pleasant sigh.

"Ohhhh..." She moaned, "fuck me harder, Inuyasha!" She cried and the - _thud, -thud, -thud_ , that I was hearing went faster. I stood watching in horror as my boyfriend was fucking my friend. Armed with my purse I kicked open the bedroom door and hurled my purse at them, unfortunately I missed but they both jumped up.

"What the fuck?!" Kikyou yelled as she grabbed her coat and covered herself. I stood there fuming.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I yelled at them.

"Calm the _fuck_ down!" Kikyou yelled at me. I glared at her then looked at Inuyasha. He covered himself with a pillow.

"Kagome, you need to calm down." He said to me, trying to be calming.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I yelled, "I come home to find my boyfriend fucking my friend and you fucking _dare_ to tell me to calm the fuck down?" I said and looked between them. Kikyou was busy pulling her clothes back on, she had black spandex booty shorts and a white tank top, her coat was longer than her shorts. She pulled her hair into a bun.

"First off, Kagome," Kikyou said with an attitude in her voice, "I'm not your fucking friend, I just got close to you so I can get close to Inuyasha and he is leaving you for me." She said waving her hand around in the air. "Isn't that right baby?" She asked him and he looked from Kikyou to me.

"Inuyasha?!" I yelled at him.

"Kagome… I wanted to find out a better way to tell, I didn't want you to find out this way…" He said with a sorry look on his face. Kikyou let out a laugh.

"That's not what you told me, honey." She said and looked at me, "He said that he hoped this would be the way." She pulled her cell out and started typing away on her phone. "If you could excuse us please, we were in the middle of something. Can you kindly get the fuck out please?" She looked up from her phone and gave me an evil glare. I was so mad I was shaking. While she was typing away at her phone I ran up and grabbed her by her hair and started pulling her to the door. She started swinging her arms aimlessly at me but it didn't do any good, she was disoriented.

"Bitch," I started out, "You come into _my_ home, fuck _my_ man, then have the audacity to _tell me_ to get out so you can finish?" I was dragging her until she was shrieking. I got to the front door and swung it open. With all my strength I swung my arm and threw Kikyou on the ground in the hallway, she landed with a loud thud.

"You crazy bitch!" She yelled and got up. She started fixing her hair and stomped away.

"You haven't even seen crazy yet!" I yelled down the hall, which was a bad move on my part. I heard another door wing open with a loud thud. My landlord lived on the same floor as me. He stomped out.

"Higurashi!" He yelled in a deep voice. "I am sick and tired of this shit! You and that Taisho kid are always fighting and you didn't even bother to pay last months rent, and you were short last month! You are out by the fifteenth!" He yelled and stomped back into his apartment. I stood with my mouth hanging open… Inuyasha and I never fought so he must have heard Inuyasha and Kikyou fighting with each other… and I gave Inuyasha my half of the rent this month so he spent it on something else.

"I'm sorry…" I turned around to see Inuyasha staring at me. He was fully dressed now. "I meant to tell you…" he stepped past me. "I'm leaving you… I'll send movers to come get my stuff soon." He said and walked passed me. Kikyou was standing at the end of the hall waiting for him.

"Hurry up, that crazy bitch attacked me, let's go!" She yelled and Inuyasha walked a little faster to get to her. I couldn't believe what had just happened… I walked down the hall a few minutes after they left. I didn't even bother to put on shoes or even close my front door. I hadn't started crying yet…. but I had a feeling I would start soon.

I walked back down to my little blue car, barefoot, and turned on the engine… this is what I do when I get sad… I go for a drive. I drove and drove… I don't know how long I was driving for, where I was going, or how long it was before I started crying uncontrollably.

I have to admit, I wasn't paying much attention when I was driving. What happened next was unfortunate to say the least, but it opened my world to some wonderful possibilities, even if I didn't know it then.

I slammed on the brakes but it was too late, going thirty-five miles per hour I hit the car in front of me. We were the only two on the small road and he was sitting at a stop sign.

"fuck!" I yelled. I was in shock but I wasn't hurt at all… I stepped out of the my car and looked at the damage… the whole front of my car was pushed in… his car on the other hand only had a small dent in it. When he got out of his car I was still crying. His long silver hair swayed in the wind and contrasted his black suit. He had on black sunglasses and looked over to me. He pulled his sunglasses down slight, his brilliant golden eyes looked at me in wonderment.

"Kagome…?" He called and I looked at him with horror on my face.

"Oh no…." I said and I couldn't take it anymore. The man that stood in front of my was Taisho Sesshoumaru, the older brother of Inuyasha. "Of course it had to be a fucking Taisho that I hit!" I say and I say him cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me….?" He asked and I let out a sigh.

"Sesshoumaru…. I'm sorry… I'm having seriously the shittiest day ever and of course i had to rear-end you of all people." I weeped out and stared at the damage.

"You know you are going to have to pay for this…. right?" He said not caring at all about what I had just told him.

"With what money?!" I said, more loudly than I should of. "You're little brother just took off with what little money I had and I just lost my job!" I said with a heavy sigh, at least my tears stopped.

"So…. how do you want to pay for this?" He asked and pulled out his cell. I sighed and put my hand on my hips. I was in a world of shit at the moment with no foreseeable way of getting out.

Sesshoumaru waited a few seconds before speaking into his phone, "Oh, Misato-san? Yes, I need you and Yamamoto-san to bring a car here and call a tow truck." He ordered his underlings into the phone. "Yes." he said and waited one more moment. "Bring a black payment agreement and employment contract too. Yes, that is all, I'll send you my location." He hung up the phone and started texting his underlings.

"Well, Kagome." he said with a sigh, "Since you can't pay for this and you aren't working, I'm bringing you some contracts. I'll give you a ride to my office…" He paused for a moment and looked me up and down.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked and I choked back the tears that had just stopped.

"I told you it's been a really hard day for me." I said with a heavy breath and he let out a little snicker on my behalf.

"Well, you aren't suitable to go into my work looking like that." Thanks, Sesshoumaru. With a smile on his face he continued speaking. "We can find some place to go and we can look the contracts over and discuss the details together, then I'll take it to edit it and we can form some sort of solution for this." he said simple and looked back down at his phone. I stared at him. I didn't even have the sniffles at this point.

"Sesshoumaru…." I said and he looked up at me from his phone. "I don't have a choice in the matter… do I?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Unless you have money to pay for the repairs… this car costs thirty-seven-million yen* you know." He said with a devilish smirk. I sighed.

That was my worst day ever. I wish I would have known then how much that day was a blessing in disguise. With a heavy heart i stood by Sesshoumaru's side and waited for the tow truck, his new car, and the contracts to show up.

* * *

Author's notes:

 ***Thirty-seven-million yen** : Approximately $306,800 USD.


	2. A Little Piece of Me

A Little Piece of Me

Chapter Two

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

 _Thank you for the reviews and for reading so far! I really appreciate it! Please review if you enjoy my writing!_

 **Update Notice:** Since I am not a professional writer by any means, my stories are riddled with errors. I have taken quite a liking this this one, so I decided to go back and update all of the chapters. Some details have been changed, some dialogue has been changed or updated, and I've gone into more detail with some things. This chapter, Chapter Two: A Little Piece of Me was updated on **September 25, 2015.** Please enjoy!

* * *

I sat across from Sesshoumaru in a small booth covered in black cloth, the table in between us was made out of some dark stained wood. I was somewhat grateful that he was nice enough to stop at a liquor store on the way here. I left the house without any shoes so he bought a pair of cheap foam sandals for me to wear for the time being. The sandals had neon green soles and neon orange rubber straps. It didn't suit my tight black dress, I had left my jacket in Sesshoumaru's car for the time being. We were originally going to go to his office but after he noticed the state I was in, he decided staying out of view from his employees would be better for his image.

He placed a menu in front of me. "Please, order whatever you want." He said with a smile. I took the menu and started looking through the list of items.

"Thank you." I said as I glanced through it, the items were more expensive for my taste, but considering that Sesshoumaru was a man of money, a two-thousand-yen* plate of food won't break his bank. He own an extremely successful publishing company called STARWATCH Publishing that published everything from children's books to steamy adult novels, the most successful of course being STARWATCH Magazine. A monthly magazine with sales that skyrocketed past the rest. He had more money to his name than I could count and he started his company off of a small loan from a bank that turn to be insanely popular and he only skyrocketed from there. He knew how to handle his money and he knew business well.

"Don't thank me." He smiled and called one of the waitresses over to our table, "The cost will just be added to your bill." He looked satisfied with himself when my look darkened slightly.

"Well, I'm already up to my neck in debt to you now, I guess one meal won't make much of a difference." I said with a sigh. The waitress showed up looking cheeky as ever. She was a small, thin girl, she dressed in her work uniform, some black slacks and a white button-up shirt. He bleached dyed hair was pulled into a neat high bun and she had on very minimal makeup. She was very neat compared to my completely fallen apart look.

"What can I get for you two?" She said with a big, toothy smile and had her pen and pad of paper ready for our order.

"I'll take a coffee." Sesshoumaru said then they both looked at me. I didn't really feel hungry at the moment, I was too stressed from the day's incidents to be hungry.

"I'll take the same." I smiled back at her and handed my menu over.

"Not hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked. He finally pulled his sunglasses off of his face and I saw his bright gold eyes, they were just like Inuyasha's I let out a sigh. Thinking of that jackass made my stomach turn and my rage start to flare up. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment before answering him.

"Not really after this shitty day I have had." I said and leaned back in my seat. He looked at me with a curious glance.

"So… my little brother took off with your money? Is that what you said?" He said with a smirk on his face. I nodded with a heavy sigh.

"After I got fired from my job I came home early to find him fucking my friend from college… turns out that they've been doing that for who knows how long… He uh…" I paused for a moment, the rage was getting too much. I was passed any sadness that there was to feel for my failed relationship with Inuyasha. He was a cheater, a liar, and a thief. There is no reason to feel sorry for losing someone like that, I'm better off without him in my life, at least, that's what I was telling myself.

"He took my rent money… and my money for bills and spent it on who knows what. He took the last of my money and then, my landlord is kicking me out of that apartment because of it." I said and started tapping my fingers on the table. I was mad.

"That's… unfortunate." Sesshoumaru said simply. "Why did you get fired from your job?" He asked, I was surprised he even cared about that. Sesshoumaru is the most self-centered man I've ever met. Thanks to his egotistic nature, he made himself a fortune.

"I wrote filler articles for Star Spotter Magazine. My boss…. Jessaphine had me write articles that were five-hundred words long. I turned in a wrong draft and she fired me." I said with a small nod in my head and Sesshoumaru started laughing at me. I gave him a dirty look.

"Nanoka Jessaphine?" He said in between his chuckles and I nodded. "She is such a tool. I can't believe she even took over Star Spotter. That was a dead-end job anyways. Their sales have plummeted since PWM come out." He said just as the waitress came back with our coffees and placed them down in front of us.

"Enjoy your coffee! Let me know if you need anything else." She said with her toothy grin and bowed before walking away.

"Well, that dead-end job was my only means of income." I said and took a sip of the coffee… damn it was good coffee.

"So, come work for me." Sesshoumaru said, he pulled the manilla envelope that one of his underlings had given him when they came to get us. He opened it and pulled out a packet.

"I have contracts for situations like this set up… All we really need to do is fill in the blanks and I can get final copies made through my attorney team." He said and placed the thick packet of papers in front of me. I started skimming through the pages.

"I'll pay you four-thousand yen* an hour, but it will be split up, two-thousand to your paycheck and two-thousand to me for your debt. After my car is looked at and the damage is assessed I can give you a final amount" He said. I looked at him. That was very reasonable considering I only made fifteen-hundred yen* an hour at my last job.

"Okay… what will I be doing?" I asked and continued looking through the pages, it looked like a standard contact but it was so elongated I wasn't really willing to read it all right now.

"I need a new assistant." He said and took a sip of his coffee. "I already have one but the workload is too much for her incompetent ass." I nodded I'm not experienced as an assistant but I'm sure it's something I would be okay at.

"I also own an apartment building for my employees in need." He told me. I didn't expect that from him at all, Sesshoumaru doesn't seem like the caring or helpful type at all. "I normally charge for each month but given that you were… hustled by my younger brother I'm willing to let you live there for free." He took the contract from me and flipped to a page towards the back, he crossed out some parts and rewrote the section. He flipped around and crossed out parts that were irrelevant to our situation and rewrote some of the terms.

"As long as you don't have any major issues with these contracts, I should have the final copies by your first day." He smiled and slipped the contract back into the envelope.

"Do you, always have those contracts prepared?" I asked, I was trying to be a smart ass but it didn't faze him much.

"You would be surprised the situations I find myself in a lot of the time." He said and finished his coffee. "Let's go, I'll take you back home." I nodded and he left some money on the table as we walked out to his shiny black car.

"What were you doing when you hit me?" He asked as we drove down a quiet road, it was already getting dark and there was very light traffic.

"I was crying." I admitted. "Even though your brother is scum… I'm in love with him and he broke my trust… he broke my heart" I said and looked over to Sesshoumaru, he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Well… There is no point in getting emotionally involved with someone you can't trust. Don't let yourself get wrapped up in his matters anymore." He turned down another road, I didn't realize just how close to my apartment we actually were.

"I'll try… but it's not something that comes easy to me. Once I care about someone… I give it my all." I told Sesshoumaru, still looking at him. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"He is a scumbag. He doesn't deserve your love. Save it for someone that does." I felt as if Sesshoumaru was trying to cheer me up with his words. I've never took him for that kind of person. The first time I met him, I knocked on his door, Inuyasha was living with him at the time. He asked who I was and what I wanted. When I explained to him who I was, he closed the door in my face and locked it. He didn't leave a good impression on most people, including me. But he was trying to help me out. I appreciated it.

Before long we pulled up to my crumbling apartment building and he pulled the car to the side of the road.

"I'll contact you in a few days with more information. If you need anything, call me." Sesshoumaru said and I nodded while taking my seatbelt off.

"Thank you… by the way, Sesshoumaru." I said with a small smile. "I think… You've made my day a little better." I said and he looked at me.

"You're welcome… but I just want the money back for my car." I nodded.

"I'll give it to you soon." I got out of his car and closed the door behind me. I walked through the lobby and took the elevator to the third floor. When I got to my apartment the door was no longer opened. I hated myself for hoping deep down that inuyasha was inside, waiting for me, with a smile on his face, wanting to fix things between us. I knew that would never be a reality. I would never even consider getting back together with him.

The door was unlocked and the apartment that was once stuffed with too much furniture was mostly bare. I scanned around. He got the movers here quick. I noted that he took the couch, and loveseat, but left me a dining room chair. I paid for the living room set and the dining room set so I didn't know why he took it.

The apartment seemed cold and empty. As I walked down the hallway to my room, I was still hoping he would be there. When I pushed the bedroom door open I was disgusted. He left the bed fully in tact with the covers a mess from his 'session' with my friend. I noted that her bra was still left on my floor. I picked it up with my fingertips and threw it in the wastebasket in the corner of the room.

My closet was only half full, all of his things were gone and only my clothes remained there. I normally had my clothes neatly arranged but each piece was torn from its hanger and spewn about the closet floor and my room. I looked to my dresser. On it was a folded up piece of paper and a key. I picked up the paper and read it.

' _Kagome,_

 _No matter what Kikyou said, I wanted to do the right thing and tell you at the right time. I was never able too. I'm sorry that you found out the way you did, I really regret it. Please try to find it in your heart to forgive me at some point. I would like to be friends with you eventually since you were a big part of my life. I'm sorry about the mess, that was Kikyou's doing, I asked her to stop but she just throwing your things around. Please call me if you ever want to talk._

 _-Inuyasha.'_

I was mad… not at Inuyasha but at myself for caring for him even though he had hurt me so much. I tore up the paper into as many pieces as I could and threw it on the floor. I didn't sleep in my bed that night, and I didn't plan on sleeping in it again for the matter. I grabbed a spare blanket from the hall closet and slept on the floor in the living room for the night. I had no idea if they fucked in the living room too, but it was more sanitary than my bedroom. I would have to wash those blankets in the morning.

I didn't sleep well that night. Everytime I closed my eyes I had dreams of Inuyasha coming home, waking me up and telling me it was all just a bad dream. Every time I woke up, I was alone.

* * *

Author's Notes:

 ***Two-thousand yen** : About $17 USD

 ***Four-thousand yen:** About $33 USD

 ***Fifteen-hundred yen:** About $12.50 USD


	3. Sango Knows Best

Sango Knows Best

Chapter Three

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thank you for the reviews! Lady Silverfox, that is absolutely horrible! What a jerk! I have a fiance…. I can't imagine something like that happening…

 **Update Notice:** Since I am not a professional writer by any means, my stories are riddled with errors. I have taken quite a liking this this one, so I decided to go back and update all of the chapters. Some details have been changed, some dialogue has been changed or updated, and I've gone into more detail with some things. This chapter, Chapter Three: Sango Knows Best was updated on **September 25, 2015.** Please enjoy!

* * *

I sat on her white cushioned couch with the remains of tears in my eyes. I have done nothing but cry over the past six days. Even though I said Inuyasha was a scumbag who cheated on me and didn't deserve my feelings and kept repeating that I was better off without him, deep down I didn't think that at all. Deep down I was still hoping all of it was just some sort of hoax, that it was all some cruel trick at my expense. I felt like an idiot for still wanting him.

"Sango…" I said with a sniffle. Sango and I met in high school. We met our first year and became great friends. We decided to go to the same college together and that is where I met Inuyasha. I met him my third year in college and we started dating just towards the end of our fourth year. We moved in together only three months ago.

Sango had a reassuring hand on my back and gently rubbed up and down. "Please stop crying." She asked me kindly, I was trying my best, I'm sure I looked like a mess. I had on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, I also had on the foam sandals that Sesshoumaru bought me and my hair was pulled into a bun. Those ugly sandals for some reason comforted me a little. Sango however looked wonderful as always. She had on black leggings and tall black heels. She wore a white tank top the hung loosely around her torso and went down just to the tops of her thighs. Her long black hair was curled neatly and rested at her waist. Her brown eyes were covered with dark, smoky, eye makeup. My blue eyes looked great with that sort of makeup on… but I hadn't bothered with that in a week almost.

"I thought… I thought I could trust him… and to do something like that with Kikyou of all people…" I sighed. Kikyou was a good friend of mine in college, Sango never took a liking to her though, Sango always said that Kikyou was an evil woman, but I trusted her. I should have listened to Sango though, she always knows best… at least for the most part.

"Kagome, I actually ran into them about a month ago." Sango admitted to me and I shot her a look with my eyebrows pulled together.

"What?" I couldn't believe that she knew they were seeing each other and didn't bother to mention anything to me.

"I was out at a bar on a date and well… I saw Inuyasha and the evil woman together. I pulled him aside and questioned him. I told him if he was cheating on you, things weren't going to go well for him. Inuyasha assured me that he and Kikyou were just friends, that it wasn't what it seemed like. He asked me not to tell you because you would misunderstand… I thought I could always tell when people were lying to me." She sighed with me and frowned a little bit. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It was wrong of me not to say anything." I shook my head.

"Don't apologize, Sango." I said and gave her a small, sad, smirk. "It's not your fault, even if you did tell me, it wouldn't have changed what Inuyasha did." I relaxed a little. It felt good to talk about it with a friend. "I just have to accept it and move on… It will take a little time, but I know eventually I'll get over it." Sango got a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hey… Kagome." She said slowly, "I have this friend from my work, her brother is a real nice guy from what i've heard, he is single and looking for someone to date… why don't I set you two up?" Sango asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sango… I'm not ready for that kind of-" She put her hand up and grabbed her cellphone from the arm of the couch.

"Kagome, I know you are lonely right now, you can't deny that. You need to have something to do or at least _someone_ to do while you are getting over that jackass!" She said with a wink and selected a number from her phone, she placed the phone up to her ear and started speaking.

"Hey, Saki!" Sango said with a happy tone to her voice. "So, you know how you've wanted to set someone up with your brother? I actually have a very good friend of mine that desperately needs to go on a date…" She looked at me with a smile and gave me a thumbs up. "Okay great, when would be best? …. Tonight?! No, that's perfect!" I started shaking my head no but Sango turned her hand and stopped looking at me. "No, seven is great. Tell him to buy her drinks!" She started laughing with her friend on the phone. "Okay! I'll meet you there and we will let them do their thing! See ya!" Sango put her phone down and looked at me with a smile.

"Sango… how could you?" I asked in disbelief, she shook her head at me and kept her smile.

"Kagome, give him a chance! You never know, he could be the man you marry!" She said and gave me a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" _Fine_." I said in a defeated voice. "But I look like crap! I can't go out on a date like this." Sango let out a small chuckle and tapped my shoulder.

"We are basically the same size, I have something here you can wear, hell, you need a new outfit for your first day tomorrow, I'll set you up with two outfits. You know, since I am your best friend and all." She smiled and batted her long false eyelashes at me. With another sigh I got up and followed her into her room.

* * *

I stood with a forced smile on my face in the middle of a crowded bar, alone with a man I had only just met. Sango met with her friend Saki and then left me alone with this man. Sango had good intentions, but i wasn't very good at meeting new people. The drink I had in my hand, a delicious mix of Kahlua, vanilla vodka, and irish cream in my hand was a strong drink that tasted like coffee for the most part. I drank from the glass through two small red straws.

I allowed Sango do dress me, do my hair, and my makeup. I felt more showy than I was used to. My blue, almond shaped eyes had heavy black eyeliner covering the outlines of my eyes with a variant from white in the inner corners to black, a professional looking smoky eye, done by Sango. She opted for a standout red lip-stain that made my normally thin lips look plump, she even managed to cover up the bags that had developed under my eyes the past week.

She did my hair messily, in a sexy way, it hung over my body in messy waves and my normal bangs that I had parted off to one side were pulled up and and pinned to the top of my head. She gave me a sexy two piece outfit. A black tank top that ended just under my bosom, it barely covered me. I had on a matching high waisted pencil skirt that went to the top of my thighs and stopped at my waist. I had about two inches of skin showing in between my top and my shirt. She even gave me a pair of tall black heels to wear, which I didn't mind, I was short so the extra height didn't bother me. I normally wasn't this showy but I can't lie, a lot of men had their eyes on me and the attention felt good.

I took a big sip of my drink. The man before me was a few inches taller than I was with those heels on. He had dark brown hair, slicked back, his almond eyes were a dark hazel and he had a little stubble on his face, with a distinct freckle under his left eye. He had on a dark blue suit with a black dress shirt and a black tie. This man's name was Mori Akio. He asked me not to be formal at all at just to call him by his first name, Akio.

"So, Kagome… do you go on dates like this often?" He asked with a smug look on his face. He was attractive, but from the date so far I could tell that I wouldn't like him, even though Sango claims him to be a sweetheart.

"No, I actually just got out of a long relationship not too long ago… this is my first date." I said and nervously sipped my drink. He smiled and showed me a big grin.

"Oh… so you aren't looking for anything serious then?" He leaned in a little closure to me. I felt uncomfortable and instantly wished I could be at home, by myself, going out was a bad idea. Sango didn't leave me with a way home, she said that most likely I would end up going home with this guy, at least, she hoped I would.

"I guess you could say that." I said and drank another big sip of my drink. I was almost done with it as a waitress walked by and Akio stopped her.

"Hey, be a doll." He started, I could tell the waitress didn't appreciate that. "I'll have another bourbon, can you get another Iron Butterfly for my lady friend here?" He asked with a smug look on his face. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"So… that's good news for me then? Right?" He said and placed his hand on mine. I pulled away from him.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom, I'll be back." I said with a forced smirked and walked through the crowd to the ladies room. I pulled my phone out from my shirt and dialed Sango's phone. It rang once and she sent it to voicemail.

"Sango, you bitch!" I said in annoyance as her voicemail message played. After the beep I spoke. "Sango… I think your sense of judgment is broken! This guy is a nightmare! Get me out of here!" I said and hung up my phone. I paced around the ladies room wondering what to do next… then I remembered what Sesshoumaru had told me.

I started looking through my contacts, he _did_ say if I needed anything to let him know. I dialed and after a few rings he answered with a displeased voice.

"Kagome, what's up?" He said coldly and I let out a small sigh, this was going to be hard.

"Sesshoumaru… I need a huge favor." I said and he laughed.

"I'm already doing you a huge favor… what else do you need?" I brought my eyebrows together.

"I need a huge favor… no questioned asked please." He laughed into my ear.

"Where are you?" A grin crossed my face.

"Mickey's Bar." He stayed silent for a moment.

"I'll be there soon." He said and hung up on me. I'm glad I could count on him for this matter. I walked back out to the bar and Akio was standing at our table with his plastered smug look.

"There you are!" He said with a smile and I stood next to him.

"Sorry about that." We spoke for a few more minutes, topics that I didn't care about, I was mainly just killing time.

"So, where were we before." He leaned in close to me. "Since you aren't looking for anything serious, why don't we just go back to my place? I can fuck you real good, make you forget all about your ex-boyfriend, then we don't ever have to speak again." He smiled then his look changed and he lost eye contact with me.

"Excuse me, that is no way to speak to her." I turned my head and smiled, Sesshoumaru was standing next to me, his long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he had on a nice black suit with a dark purple shirt underneath.

"Um, can you kindly fuck off? This is none of your business." Akio said with his same douchey smirk and looked at me again. "So what do you say?" He asked me again. I looked at Sesshoumaru for help. Sesshoumaru wrapped his long arm around my shoulders and started pulling me with him.

"I don't think you understand, Kagome is mine. She has no business here with you. If you talk back to me like that again, you _will_ be leaving here in an ambulance." Sesshoumaru said in a low voice and Akio glared at him.

"Are you threatening me?!" He yelled Sesshoumaru chuckled a little.

"No, I'm making you a promise." He smiled and Akio glared harder.

"Sorry," I said with a small smile and Sesshoumaru lead me out of the bar with his arm wrapped around me. He silently took me to the parking lot where he had his sleek black car parked. He pressed a button on his key and the car lights lit up. He stopped and stared at me for a moment.

"Get in." he demanded and I nodded. I got in the passenger seat. He jumped in the driver's seat and as I was putting on my seatbelt he spoke. "You're dressed… nice…" he said slowly and started backing his car out.

"Well, well… I never thought Taisho Sesshoumaru would _ever_ offer me a compliment." I said and he shot me a glance.

"What were you doing with a guy like that?" He asked. I smiled a little.

"I thought we agreed to 'no questions asked'? What happened to that?" I asked with a snarky tone and he scoffed a little.

" _We_ didn't agree to anything. You pulled me from a meeting to come to your rescue, you _owe_ it to me." He said, from his tone I could tell he wasn't pleased.

"My friend set me up with a coworker's sibling. she thought it would be good for me to go on a date, to get over Inuyasha… but as you can tell…" I stopped looking for the right words.

"That guy was looking just to bed you, and you didn't want that?" He asked and I let a small laugh out.

"No, not with him at least." Sesshoumaru pulled the car up to a red light and stopped. He looked at me.

"What do you mean? So you would if it was someone else?" He asked and I felt my body tense.

"Well…" I paused, "I didn't mean it like that…." I said, my voice came out shaky… I started feeling nervous.

Sesshoumaru turned his turn signal on and flipped his car around, he was going the opposite way, away from my little, lonely apartment.

"Yes you did, or else you would have just said 'no'." He said and looked at me for a moment. I stayed quiet. I didn't know how to take what he was saying. Maybe in a way, that's what I wanted, someone just to make love… well, no, someone just to sleep with so I wouldn't think of Inuyasha anymore. That wasn't a good idea, I know, but with a few drinks in me… it seemed somewhat reasonable. He pulled her car over and told me to get out. I did, the street was silent, we were in front of a tall apartment building.

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru said, I did as he told me. I followed him into the modern looking apartment and to the elevator. He pressed a button for the seventh floor. I stood next to him silent. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't really care at that point. All I knew then was… I felt comfortable with Sesshoumaru by my side, I was willing to listen to him.

When the elevator stopped and the door dinged open he lead me down the hallway to an apartment, apartment 705. He pulled a key out from his pocket and put it in the grey door. He turned the key and opened the door. "Enter." He demanded.

I stepped into the dark apartment and after he followed me in, he switched on the light. He had a very sleek apartment. We were standing in the living room, the dark wooden floors blended well with his black leather sofa and his huge flat screen TV.

"Follow me." He said and I nodded, I followed him to the left, down a hallway, he opened a door and turned the lights on. I stepped in behind him and looked around. We were in his bedroom, the same dark hardwood floor was in his room, a huge bed was placed neatly in the center with black silk sheets and a black comforter on it. There were black nightstands on both sides of his bed, with silver laps atop each.

I stood looking at him curious, I knew why we were here, but i didn't think Sesshoumaru was serious. I mean, this was Taisho Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's older brother, he was… not the kind of guy I would be alone with, after dark, in his room.

"You have two options." Sesshoumaru said and he started to take his suit jacket off. He met my eyes with a seductive look that I have never seen before. It ignited something deep within me. I nodded slowly.

"Just to be clear, this means nothing." I nodded again.

"Option one," He said and pulled his shirt out from being tucked into his pants. He reached his large hands up and started unbuttoning his shirt."You can leave now, I will call a taxi and we can forget this happened." I nodded, he finished his last button and pulled his shirt off of his body.

I lost his eye contact and looked to his bare chest, he was built, with muscles tightly packed into defined spots, his skin was slightly tanned. "Or, option two." He continued. "Get undressed and I will take you in a way you've never been before."

I inhaled sharply and looked at him, biting my bottom lip. I felt an urge in my groin that I haven't felt in a long while. I watched him reach down and start undoing his belt, he had a smirk on his face.

"Well?" He asked me a pulled the belt from his slacks. I let the breath that I was holding out. "What will it be?" He asked me again. I looked him up and down.

"Fuck…" was all I could say.


	4. Thanks To You

Thanks To You

Chapter Four

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

 **Update Notice:** Since I am not a professional writer by any means, my stories are riddled with errors. I have taken quite a liking this this one, so I decided to go back and update all of the chapters. Some details have been changed, some dialogue has been changed or updated, and I've gone into more detail with some things. This chapter, Chapter Four: Thanks To You was updated on **September 26, 2015.** Please enjoy!

* * *

There should have been a lot of things that I was thinking about. I should have been weighing the consequences and deciding if this was a choice I would regret in a day. I couldn't tell if there was some sort of attraction, if the alcohol was controlling me, or if it was just straight horniness, but I decided -fuck the consequences. I've played by the rules most of my life, a moment or two in a lapse in good judgement wouldn't hurt me too bad.

"Well?" He asked me a pulled the belt from his slacks. I let the breath that I was holding out. "What will it be?" He asked me again. I looked him up and down. He stood there, in his half-naked gloriousness, with a small smirk across his face and his eyes had a devilish longing in them.

"Fuck…" was all I could say. He stood there waiting for my answer. I slowly danced my fingertips up the front of my flat stomach to the fabric of my tank top that rested just under my bosom. Sesshoumaru was giving me that wonderful longing stare and I pulled my fingertips just under the fabric and slowly pulled the small garment off of my body. Although that tank tip didn't leave much to the imagination, Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened when he saw me just in a small, black, lacy bra and my pencil skirt. I kicked off both of my heels and took a few steps closer to him.

"This means nothing?" I asked standing right in front of him, looking up into his golden eyes. He nodded slowly and his gaze left mine, his eyes traveled down to my chest. I slowly reached up behind my back, I was slightly nervous but I had some liquid courage in me. I felt the clasp of my bra and unhooked it. I placed one of my hands on the front of my bra and pulled down the straps on both of my arms with the other.

"Let me see." He demanded and I moved my hand and let the fabric fall to the floor. He took in the sight of my bare chest with a low groan. I was very gifted with my chest, It were very large for my petite frame. Sesshoumaru sat down on his bed, facing me. He placed a warm hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to his alluring body. He started nibbling on my neck, it felt wonderful, each small bite made me want him more. With his free hand he reached up and grabbed my left breast, I couldn't hold in the moan as he squeezed my sensitive skin. He buried his face into my chest, kissing every part of exposed skin that he pleased until he got to the pink rounds in the center of my breast.

He took me into his mouth with a small suction and playfully danced his tongue around my nipple, it sent a shock of need down into my groin. I couldn't hold in my moans anymore. He pulled away from me and undid his slacks and immediately pulled them down. My eyes widened, I've never seen a manhood that was so intimidating and enticing at the same time. It was like a ambitious challenge on my part, but one that I was definitely ready to take on.

"Get on your knees." He demanded me and I did just as he told me to. "Suck it." He continued. I followed his instruction, starting from the base all the way to the head, I traced a my tongue up his manhood. I peered up at him as I took him into my mouth. His breathing pattern changed, he started breathing more heavily as I tried fitting as much of him into my mouth as I could.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed and pulled my head to his liking. I could feel his long length moving in and out of my mouth, each time he pushed into me a little deeper, to the point where I was almost choking on him

.

Before my jaw started getting too tired he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet, he turned me around and bent me over the side of his bed. It happened so fast, I've never been manhandled like this before, but, fuck, it turned me on.

I felt his fingers slowly enter me. It felt so good, him moving his fingers in and out and pushing on spots that I hadn't had anyone else touch before. I couldn't hold in my cries of pleasure as his hand explored my body.

Before I knew it he replaced his fingers with his manhood, slowly pushing it in, inch by inch. I cried out, I hadn't had one so large before. He grabbed me by my hips and gently pushed himself into me all the way and left himself in me. I couldn't stop moaning, just by him entering me all the way, I felt the wonderful sensation of an orgasm. I came all over him so easily. With Inuyasha... It was the complete opposite, he never got me to cum.

"That's right." He said in a breathy voice. "Are you ready for more?" He asked, his low voice was turning me on, if him simply just entering me brought me to an orgasm, I wonder what him fucking me senseless would do. I nodded my head, I wanted it so bad. "Let me hear you say it." He said. My body was aching for more.

"Please... Fuck me." I moaned out, he quickly pulled out of me and slammed back into me, hard and fast, then paused. I was embarrassed by how loud my cry of pleasure was... But fuck, it felt good. He waited then slowly pulled out and slammed back into me. He kept up this agonizingly slow pace for a while before picking it up and he started to tirelessly pound into me. I don't know how many orgasms he brought me to that night, but he did keep his promise, he took me in a way I've never been taken before.

He kept up the pounding and I came over and over before he turned me around and told me to get on my knees again.

"Suck it." He demanded me, I did just as he instructed, I took him into my mouth and started sucking. After just a moment I heard him groan and then felt him cum in my mouth. I swallowed it all and stared up at him with hungry eyes. We both stared at each other for a moment with smiles on our faces.

"Good girl." He said before helping me up.

"That was..." I still needed to catch my breath. "Amazing." I finished and he chuckled a little bit.

"Good, I hope it helped." He said and walked into his closet, he came back out in sweatpants and without a shirt. Fuck, he was sexy. I started pulling my clothes on.

And just like that, it was over, he walked me to the front door with a yawn.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow at work, correct?" I looked and him with a small smile.

"Of course, sir." I said with some snarkiness. He smiled and opened his front door for me.

"Don't be late." I nodded before stepping out. "Oh, Kagome," I turned and met his eyes again. "I'm assuming you already know, but this stays between us." I let a big smile across my face.

"Oh, so no contract this time?" I watched Sesshoumaru's jaw drop for a second before he collected himself. With a small laugh I put my hand up. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru." I turned and left him for the night. I bet he didn't consider the whole 'contract' thing for this.

* * *

I had to take a bus to my new job. I stood outside of the tall office building, it was a sleek and modern looking building at least twenty-stories high. Not all of the stories belong to Sesshoumaru of course, even though he own a rather popular company, he only rented two-floors out from this building. I walked inside and there was a receptionist sitting just inside, she had on a white dress shirt and had her light brown hair was pulled into a high bun, her almond eyes were coated in dark make-up and her lips popped with red.

"Hello! Welcome!" She smiled at me and bowed her head a little bit. "How may I help you?" She asked. "Is there a specific business office you are looking for?" I returned her smile and walked towards her desk.

"Yes, I actually am starting work here today, I'm looking for STARWATCH Publishing?" She smiled

"Okay, S.W.P is on floors fifteen and Sixteen, if you are new, after you go and fill out your employee papers, they will give you your keycard to get up after today, but for now, I need to call and confirm before I can let you up. May I have your name please?" She asked sweetly, this place must have a tight security to it. I glanced around and saw two different security officers standing by the elevators.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome." I said and the perky receptionist nodded and picked up her phone. She spoke for a few seconds.

"Okay, you are good to go. Please go upstairs, the security officers will let you on." She said and she went back to typing away at her computer. I walked back and one of the officers swiped a car on the elevator before it opened.

"What floor?" He asked in a grumpy voice.

"Fifteen, please." I said and stepped into the elevator, he pressed a button on the inside before stepping out. I nervously waited as the elevator traveled up to my new job.

The elevator had mirrors for walls. I was staring at myself in the mirror on my way up. I wanted to seem sexy and confident. I mean, after last night, I felt plenty sexy, but I wanted to keep the feeling going. I was wearing a tight black pencil skirt that went all the way from the top of my thighs, to just under my bosom. It was rather short but I had on sheer black tights under it to make it more modest. Loosely tucked into the skirt, I had on a powder blue short sleeve silk shirt with some white lace that followed the collar, only some of my cleavage was visible in this shirt. I had a small black purse tucked in my elbow.

My hair was curled nicely with my bangs pulled to the side. I had on relatively natural looking make-up, just my eyes had thick lines of eyeliner following the outsides of my lids.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped into a small hallway, in front of me was a big door with S.W.P printed in big golden lettering. This was my new job. With a confident smile I stepped to the door and pulled it open. I stepped inside and there were hallways on either side of my with cubicles in the center and more offices down the halls. A woman was standing by the door and she looked at me with a bored look.

"Are you Higurashi?" She asked, even her voice sounded bored. This woman was very thin and had on white high-waisted leggings with black boots that went to her knees. She had on a pink crop top that hung just over the waist of the leggings. Her black hair was neatly brushed down and went to her jawline. She had bright crimson eyes that stood out behind her dark eye makeup. She had a manilla envelope with her.

"Yes." I said with a bow, "I'm Higurashi Kagome, I'll be working here starting today." She let out a sigh.

"Yes, I figured that. follow me." She said and turned to walk away. I followed this woman down a hall and up some stairs. Upstairs was much different. The walls were mostly lined with couches with bigger offices and meeting rooms. "You will be working on this floor." She said and walked me into another room, there were three different doors. One door, in the center had 'Taisho' printed in golden letters on the dark wood surface.

"This is your office." She said and opened the door to the right. I had my own desk, it was dark wood with a comfortable looking swivel chair. There was a new computer on my desk with a telephone. The floor was dark carpeting and I had two chair sitting in front of my desk. The rest of the office was rather plain, I did have somewhat of a view from the large window on the back wall.

"This use to be my office." The woman said annoyed. "But Taisho-san moved me to the dark dingy one, where you should have started." She said and glared at me. Sesshoumaru gave me the nicer office? That's awesome! I wonder why he did though. I thought he… well I mean, before last night, I thought he hated me. She pulled the manilla envelope out from under her arm. "Taisho-san asked me to deliver this to you." I took the envelope from her hand. It had my name written on the front and the back was sealed with tape.

"There should still be a pen or two in the drawer, if you need any supplies besides that, go to the first floor." I nodded and walked behind my desk and looked out the open window, I could pull down the blinds for privacy whenever I wanted and since I only had a dark door that lead to the hall, my office was completely private, I loved it.

"So, are you going to train me to?" I asked and the woman started laughing, although it sounded more like a cackle to me. I felt like this woman had a huge problem with me from the moment I met her. I didn't like her. She gave me a bad feeling. There was a tap on my office door. The woman and I both turned around, Sesshoumaru was standing in my doorway. I felt my face start to flush a little, seeing him reminded me of last night, all the memories of it come flooding back.

He was dressed in a dark blue suit and a white shirt, he looked tired.

"Morino, did you show Higurashi around?" Sesshoumaru said in a stern voice. The woman, who I assume was named Morino nodded.

"I also gave her the package like you requested, sir." She said with a small bow.

"Good, now get back to work." Sesshoumaru demanded and she bowed again.

Before leaving my office she turned to me, "My name is Morino Kagura by the way." She scoffed before giving me one last glare "That's for asking." She muttered as she stepped out. I rolled my eyes with a small smirk on my face, obviously that woman had some major issues. Sesshoumaru stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"How do you like your office?" He asked. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk, I finally sat down in my swivel chair, boy was it comfortable. I placed the manilla envelope in front of me.

"Why did you give me that woman's office?" I asked and met his eyes. He let out a small chuckle.

"As a punishment. That was her warning, if she keeps messing up like she has, she will be fired." Sesshoumaru said simply. I nodded with a small smirk on my face. "You look tired." Sesshoumaru commented, I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs. I caught his gaze moving down my body.

"Yeah, I had a late night last night." I said and he smirked at me with a smug look.

"It was a very… pleasing night." he said. I couldn't help but bite my lip, pleasing was an understatement. "Don't look at me like that." He said and I stopped biting my lip.

"Why… Taisho-san, is it a problem for you?" I said and scooted my chair back some, his eyes moved lower then he looked me up again before meeting my eyes.

"Not at work… we can discuss last night a different time." He said. "And don't try to tease me, Kagome. It's not something you'll win at." I let out a small laugh.

"So what's this?" I asked and picked up the envelope and started opening it, effectively changing the subject before I got too worked up again.

"That is your employee handbook, contract, and job information. Basically your job is to do whatever I instruct you to do." I laughed a little more.

"It figures that's what I would do." I said with a big smile, Sesshoumaru wasn't amused.

"Look through that packet, and give me a call when you are done or have anything you disagree with." He said and stood up. "There should be a phone directory in there somewhere. We need to meet tonight. Let's discuss things." he said and left my office, closing my door behind him. I smiled and sat back in my chair. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy my new job here.

Sure, things were a little complicated given the fact that I had slept with my new boss who just so happens to be my scumbag of an ex-boyfriend's older brother that I owe a substantial amount of money to, but hey, Sango was right about one thing. Since I slept with Sesshoumaru… I don't feel as attached to Inuyasha as I did before. Sure, I was still in love with that jackass, as much as I hated having feelings for him at all… but I didn't feel the same longing to see him that I did yesterday. I didn't feel the need to cry over him anymore.

I guess… I owe a lot to Sesshoumaru. Our talk tonight will be an interesting one to say the least.


	5. My New Beginning

My New Beginning

Chapter Five

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Sorry for the disappearance. I had absolutely no way of writing for a little bit. I still don't have a stable way but I am trying my best to bring you updates, so please still support me!

 **Update Notice:** Since I am not a professional writer by any means, my stories are riddled with errors. I have taken quite a liking this this one, so I decided to go back and update all of the chapters. Some details have been changed, some dialogue has been changed or updated, and I've gone into more detail with some things. This chapter, Chapter Five: My New Beginning was updated on **September 26, 2015.** Please enjoy!

* * *

I sat back in my swivel chair and reread the contract that Sesshoumaru had made for me. Everything that was important was included in it, my job details, salary information and how much of my pay would go to his car, my apartment. There was also a term and conditions page that would result in nullification of our contract… basically if I fuck up my job too bad or if I trash the apartment, the deal's off and this contract is only good for three months. I could agree to that, that was completely fine with me.

Turns out, the damage to his car resulted in a bill of three-million yen*… that was quite a bit of money for me. In the contract my pay would be split in half so every hour I work, two-thousand yen* will go to Sesshoumaru… If I work full time that will equal about nine months of working for him. Nine whole months. I think I could do that for the most part. I couldn't believe the apartment that was included. It was a twelve-hundred square foot one bedroom loft apartment with an office, fully furnished, free of charge.

"Why is he being so nice about this?" I asked myself aloud. I couldn't wrap my head around it, I crashed into him, damaged his car, and I have a new job and apartment out of it…

I was really surprised that he didn't include anything of keeping our 'encounter' quiet. A rich man like Sesshoumaru, surely, would be nervous that I would use it to get an upperhand over him, maybe try to swindle some money out of him? Not that I would do that, that is. Thinking about it, he did me a real favor by sleeping with me. I had pent up emotions that he released from me.

I pulled open the drawer to my right, Morino Kagura-san said that there would be some pens in here, probably, and she did leave me one pen. I would have to go to that supply room at some point and stock up my office. I flipped through the packet and initialed everywhere that was indicated and I signed the very last page. I picked up the extensions sheet that Sesshoumaru told me about. I searched for his name, it was listed under "President and Owner".

I started to dial his extension but then stopped. His office was right next to mine, there was no need to call. I stood up and walked out of my office, contract in hand and closed my office door behind me. Kagura was standing in the hall looking over some paperwork. I caught her eye for a moment then walked to Sesshoumaru's door.

"what are you doing?" Kagura asked, venom was in her voice. "You should know better than to bother him. If you need anything, go through me or send him an email. Don't be so bothersome." She said. I turned around and gave her a big toothy smile.

"You know, I really appreciate your concern, but this has nothing to do with you. So please, mind your own business." I said and I saw her inhale sharply. I wasn't in the mood for an attitude from her at the moment, she had been giving me one since I walked in this morning and frankly, I've dealt with enough recently. I turned back to the door, raised my fist and knocked three firm times. After a moment the door opened and Sesshoumaru was staring down at me with this golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Kagura said from behind me. I watched Sesshoumaru's eyes move away from me. "I tried to tell her not to knock and just dial you instead." She said slowly and Sesshoumaru brought his eyebrows together.

"This is none of your concern." He said in a stern voice. "Get back to work." A small, satisfied smile crept across my face.

"I finished all of this paper work and wanted to discuss some of it with you, Sesshou…. Taisho-san." I beamed and him and a small smirk went across his face. The tall man stepped aside and let me into his office. He walked to behind his big, sleek black desk that had the latest model of computer on it. On his walls were various rewards and certificates that he and his company have won in the past and right behind him was a huge window, with a view. The sky had grown grey outside, it looked like it might rain. I took a seat across from him and placed the contract on his desk.

"So what are your complaints?" He asked and relaxed in his seat. I let out a small laugh.

"No complaints, Sesshoumaru… I actually find this…" I paused for a moment, "Quite generous." I never thought I would say such things about Sesshoumaru. He isn't the generous type.

"Well, I believe this situation is a little different than most, I think it's called for. I need to make up for what my little brother did to you after all. Our family has money, there is no need to swindle a person who has so little like yourself." He said this a smirk. I found this somewhat insulting but then again, it was coming from Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't include anything about… Our night together in here." I said and placed the contract on his desk.

"We can talk about that tonight." He said and pulled out a pen and started writing on a small envelope that was on his desk. After he was finished writing he handed it to me. "That's the address, apartment number, and the key to your apartment. Since you have signed you are free to move in as early as when you get off of work." I looked over the envelope, it was rather close to work, within walking distance in fact.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." I smiled at him.

"I'm very busy right now, I'll meet you at your new apartment around eight tonight so we can talk. Get out." He said and turned to his computer. I nodded slightly, stood up and bowed to him before leaving. Morino Kagura-san was standing outside her office when I closed the door behind me. She was glaring at me and all I did was smile back. Things were going to start looking up, I had a feeling things would at least.

I closed my office door and dialed Sango's number from my work phone. I needed to pack my things up and move out that night and needed a car to do so. All I really needed to get was my clothes so it wouldn't take too much effort, Inuyasha took anything important to me that I wanted when he left anyways. But I needed to get out of that apartment. It had been one week, one long, tiring week since I found Inuyasha with Kikyou in that hellhole of an apartment that I once use to love coming home to.

Now I couldn't stand it, in the slightest. I needed out.

* * *

I placed the two cardboard boxes I had with me on the floor next to me and fished my new key out of my pocket. My new apartment was number 603 on the sixth floor of this building. The door was painted an off white color with a charcoal trim. The walls in the hallway were the same color as the trim of the door and the floors were dark hardwood. My new apartment was only one out of four on this floor, the very top floor of the building.

I placed the key into the lock and slowly turned it. I was filled with excitement for what my new, fully furnished apartment would look like. I pushed the door open, it was too dark to see inside, I felt around the wall next to the door and found a switch. I turned it on and the room lit up. My mouth dropped.

In front of me was a large living room with a black sofa facing a large flatscreen TV. Dark hardwood floors made the off-white walls look even brighter. To the right of me was a kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a breakfast bar with three tall black high chairs neatly arranged at the grey shiny counter. A small roound glass table was in the corner with four black cushion chairs around it. I quickly grabbed the boxes and stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind me. In between the living room and the kitchen was a small hallway and to me left, right next to the doorway a staircase. I decided to go to the hallway first. On the right side was the bathroom. Black tile contrasted the off-white walls and the white toilet and sink. There was a rain style shower in the corner. I've always wanted to use one of those so I was excited for it. Since my apartment was a corner apartment, I had a nice view from my bathroom.

Across from the bathroom was a small sliding door. I slowly slid it open, it was a small office with a desk and cabinets. It would come in handy for work. There was a nice view from this small office, a view of the city below. It was now fully raining outside, I loved the rain so I could stand and watch it for hours but I wanted to check out the rest of my apartment.

I walked back to the stairs and looked up. The ceilings were very tall in this apartment since it was a loft, it had to be close to thirty feet tall. I slowly walked up the black carpeted stairs. When I got to the top I was mesmerized. I had clear skylights overhead and could see the rain pouring down, this must be a perk of living on a top floor. Black carpet covered the whole loft with a white railing. I had a large walk-in closet with a white door on one side, a lot bigger than I would need, and a large king size bed sat in the middle of the loft. It was fully covered with white fluffy sheet and pillows. I walked to the railing to the left and looked down at the entryway of my apartment and the kitchen, the loft hung over my living room. I loved it… a nice relaxing place to call my own. Sango really should have come in to check the place out when she dropped me off, she was missing out majorly.

I layed down on my new bed. It was the softest bed I've been on… well besides Sesshoumaru's. I stared up at the large skylights and saw the grey sky and the pouring rain running off the glass. The sound of the rain was so relaxing… Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a bell ringing over and over. I was groggy when I sat up in my bed and looked around. I was still not use to this new apartment. I walked down the steps and heard the bell go off again followed by a knock on my door. I looked through the peephole and saw a very irritated looking Sesshoumaru waiting on the other side. I opened the door.

"Well hello there." I said with a yawn and let him in.

"What took so long?" He asked and motioned to the box in his hands. "I figured you would need some food for your apartment." He walked to my kitchen and set the box down on the breakfast bar and he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "Why so serious?" I asked him.

"About us fucking… I'm trusting you to keep it between us." He said plainly. "I expect you to. It was a one time thing so I don't see a need for us to talk about it again." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds fair." Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and cleared his throat. "Cable is already set up, all you need to do is call the phone company to get the phone set up." I nodded again. "And this is for you to borrow." He said and pulled another key out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked and looked at it.

"It's a car key. Since you crashed your last one into mine I figured you would need a new one to borrow for the moment… with the condition that you don't crash it of course. It's parked in your space in the basement." He said with some snarkiness to his voice. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I'll try my best sir." He nodded and started walking to the door.

"If you crash it, you'll owe me more." I followed him.

"Of course I will." I matched his snarkiness from earlier.

He opened the door and stopped. "Oh, before I go, I wanted to ask." He said and turned to me. "How are you doing with… you know…"

I let a pained smirk cross my face. "With the whole Inuyasha situation?" I asked and he nodded back at me. I never picture Sesshoumaru to ask me a question like that. I never found him caring whatsoever before… maybe I was wrong about him."I'm… dealing with it, you are definitely helping." I said slowly. "Thank you for everything Sesshoumaru… I'll try to find someway to make it up to you."

He let out a small laugh. "That will be hard. Don't be late for work tomorrow." He said and turned to walk away. I rolled my eyes at his back and closed the door behind him. I was alone in my new apartment again. I wasn't use to this place yet but it would grow on me.

I walked to the box of food that he brought me. Inside was some vegetables, fruits, rice, and coffee. I smiled as I put the food away. I really did appreciate everything Sesshoumaru was doing for me. He was helping me a lot. Even though it hasn't been long, with Sesshoumaru's help I feel like I can move on from what Inuyasha did to me. Especially in a new apartment.

It was like my new beginning and I couldn't wait to see what life had in store for me from there.

* * *

Author's Notes:

 ***Three-million yen** : About $24,876 USD

 ***Two-thousand yen** : About $17 USD


	6. Maybe Just One More Time?

Maybe Just One More Time?

Chapter Six

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

I tried to get this chapter done as quick as possible! Thank you to my reviewers! I love reading them and it pushes me to find ways to write!

* * *

It had already been three weeks since I started working for Sesshoumaru and moved into my new apartment. As the days passed I came to think about Inuyasha a little less and less and with much less anger than I did before, although I couldn't be completely certain with it. I pulled my shiny red car into my assigned parking space. It was way too expensive for my test but I was happy to have it. Sesshoumaru was kind enough to lend me a company car while I worked for him. When I first saw the car, I did call him and explain I didn't feel comfortable driving such an expensive car… to which he assured me if I crash it I would just owe him more… real comforting if you ask me.

I gave a small smile to the receptionist in the lobby and showed the security guards my I.D Pass as I walked onto the elevator and pressed button for the fifteenth floor. I stared at myself in the mirrors of the elevator walls. I tried to look a little sexy today, I felt like I needed it. I had on a dark blue dress that hugged my bosom and fell loose a little less than midway over my thighs. It had black lace over the top half to give it some uniqueness. I had on black heels that added an extra three inches to my height and made my slender legs look killer. My makeup was less dramatic today, besides my bright red lips and my hair hung loose in big waves.

I walked to my office and surprisingly Kagura wasn't outside to harass me as he normally did. Before I could get to my office door I heard a voice call my name.

"Kagome." I turned and Sesshoumaru was standing with a serious look on his face. I looked him up and down, he looked nice today. He was wearing a grey suit with a red tie and had his hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Yes?" I asked and stopped in my place. When he has that serious look on his face I always start to worry I did something to upset him.

He took a few steps towards me. "You're late." He said simply and I brought my eyebrows together. I looked at the digital clock that was on the way behind him.

"Sesshoumaru… my shift doesn't start until eight… it's seven-fifty right now." I corrected him.

"I sent an email to you yesterday, I needed you here early." I stared at him puzzled. I always check my email before I leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get it." I said slowly. "Why did you need me here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a meeting you are going to with me today, it starts in a few minutes, we can talk about it after." He said and walked back to his office door and closed it. "Follow me." He demanded and I did.

"I want you to take a lot of notes and remember everything we discuss with this client. It is exceptionally important to do so." He said as he lead me to one of the larger meeting rooms. Before he opened the door he turned to me with that same serious look on his face. "Do NOT speak unless spoken to and do NOT make a big deal out of this client." He said and opened the door. He let himself in first and I followed behind.

It was hard not to freak out when I saw who was waiting for us in the room. Seated was none other than Kouga, a big name singer and one of my personal favorite artists. He looked amazing in person. His thick brown hair was pulled neatly into a high ponytail and his dark blue eyes were almost glowing.

"Kouga, it's great to see you again." Sesshoumaru smiled and shook his hand from across the table.

"Likewise." Kouga's voice was soothing, I would be lying if I said my heart didn't skip a beat when he spoke. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Despite my best efforts to keep my calm, I could feel my face starting to heat up, I was a big fan after all.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, Taisho-san's assistant." I said with a steady voice and held my hand out to him. He grabbed my hand for a handshake, his hand was so soft and warm.

"It is very nice to meet you, Higurashi-san." He said and winked at me. I gave a little laugh and tried to ignore it. Sesshoumaru took his seat and I sat down right next to him. There was already paper and a pen set out for me to take notes with.

"So, Kouga," Sesshoumaru said with a loud voice "I have an anonymous source that told me a bit of information. I would like to buy the rights to the story." Kouga let out a small laugh.

"Well, that all depends" he smiled and caught my eyes. I looked back at him, interested in this exclusive story that I get to hear before anyone else. "It depends on how true it is." He said and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Of course. I'd explain what I've found out and you can confirm or deny details and even give a statement if you'd like." Sesshoumaru said. "You know we are willing to pay." Kouga looked down at his hands for a moment. I couldn't help but watch his every move.

"What did you hear?" He asked, he looked up and met my eyes again. I quickly felt embarrassed for staring and moved my eyes to the blank pad of paper in front of me.

"That you and your long-time girlfriend, Inoue Sayumi broke things off a few months back and you are currently single." Kouga let out a slight sigh. Inoue Sayumi is a famous fashion designer. Her clothes sell for more money than I could ever imagine. "I would like to have the exclusive on this one Kouga... It will benefit us both." Kouga raised his hand to the back of his hand and scratched it slightly.

"Usual price?" He asked after pausing a moment to think.

"Of course, extra if you give an interview as well." Kouga let a crooked smirk cross his face. I was staring again... But I couldn't help it, I was a fan.

"We were together for four years." He started and I immediately started copying down as much as I could. "We lived together for three years, in a nice condo." He adjusted himself in his seat. "One day about a two months ago, I came home early, my photo shoot was canceled due to poor weather. I found her in bed with another man." My jaw dropped. Poor guy, he didn't deserve that.

"I broke up with her and moved out. We've tried fixing things since, but some things he just can't be once they are broken." I couldn't agree with him more.

"I was told that she was sleeping with someone you know?" Sesshoumaru question and kouga slowly nodded.

"I don't want to name him, but he is a colleague and a close friend of mine." Ouch, I know exactly how that feels.

"And is it true that you are currently looking for a new girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked. I couldn't help but look up from my paper "If so, what type of girl are you looking for?" I met his eyes again. I wonder if he thought I was weird for looking at him so much.

"I'm casually dating." He said to my surprise. "I want a to find a normal girl that isn't famous or rich. I want a girl that is wholesome with lots of morals and one who knows how to enjoy the small things." I nodded at Kouga then quickly looked down and wrote everything that he had said.

"That's all we need for now. You can see the receptionist, she has your check ready for you. We have your information if we need anything else." Sesshoumaru said and kouga stood up.

"Great, I look forward to the issue." He smiled and met my eyes again. "Higurashi-San, I look forward to seeing you again." I felt my face grow warm again, all I could do was nod and watch him walk out. I smiled to myself some, I met someone famous and for some reason I felt like he was looking at me just as much as I was him.

I felt eyes on me. I turned and Sesshoumaru was staring at me with serious eyes.

"W-what...?" I asked, afraid of what he would say.

"Follow me." He said and stood up, he head straight back for his office. He opened his door and motioned for me to go in first. I stepped in his office. The view was breathtaking and the rain and gloom outside made is office naturally dim. I set my notes down on the chair closest to me.

He slammed the door behind me and locked it. He turned to me with a fire in his eyes.

"He was flirting with you." he said suddenly. That's impossible though.

"Sesshoumaru… what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" I asked and he took a step closer to me. I backed up and bumped into his desk, before I knew it he was standing up against me with his leg pushed in between mine.

"One more time… just one more time." He said in a deep, rough voice. I felt my body melt into his when he spoke. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and ran his fingers through my hair. He moved to my ear and kissed it. "Just once more?" He asked before biting my neck. I let out a soft moan for him to continue. He kissed and sucked on my neck and traced his hand up my dress and over my panties.

"Se-sesshoumaru." I moaned out. I couldn't help it, he had a magic touch and knew exactly how to pleasure me.

"May I continue?" He asked into my ear and I felt my entire body shudder. I nodded my head and right when I did he turned my around and bent me over his desk. He pulled the thin fabric of my dress up over my waist and I heard a pleased sigh come from him. He brought his hand back and he smacked me hard on my ass and grabbed me. I couldn't hold in the small yelp from him hitting me but, damn did I love it.

Without speaking he grabbed the black fabric of my panties and pulled them down to my knees and before I knew it, he was in me again. He slowly inched in and out of me. It was different this time. Before he pounded me relentlessly, but this time it was more gentle. He placed his hands on my hips and guided my body to his liking. Each time he pushed his manhood all the way into me I let out a soft cry.

"Do you like it when I fuck you?" He asked, his voice was low and husky. I could feel something inside me building up and it made me long for more of him.

"I love it when you fuck me, sesshoumaru." I moaned into the desk. "Please..." I panted "do it faster..." I asked him and I heard a small chuckle from Sesshoumaru.

"You want me to fuck you faster?" His low, husky voice was driving me mad "tell me." He said, still moving in and out of me at that agonizingly slow pace. It was building up, I was so close.

"Fuck me harder!" I cried out and he finally gave me what I wanted, what I needed at that point. I felt my whole body shake and a wonderful euphoria overtook me. I was moaning loudly but I didn't care, he felt so good inside of me and his relentlessness forced me over the edge once more before he pulled out of me.

I felt his hot seed spill on my ass and down my thigh. We both were panting heavily at this point. Sesshoumaru grabbed a tissue from his desk and cleaned me up. After we both fixed out clothes and stood staring at each other.

"Sesshoumaru..." I said with a small smirk, "were you jealous?" I teased him and let out a small laugh. I stopped once I realized he didn't find it funny. He cleared his throat and peered down at me.

"That was the last time." He said simply. "It can't happen again." I nodded.

"Okay, it won't then." I said and picked up the pad of paper from the chair next to me. "Here are my notes from the meeting." I tried handing them to Sesshoumaru but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Those are for you." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm too busy for this story, so I'm giving you a chance to write it. Don't let me down." I let out a little yelp and gave him a big toothy smile.

"You're lying?!" I said and Sesshoumaru shook his head. I was overjoyed so happy that my body acted on its own. I wrapped my arms around Sesshoumaru and buried my head into his chest. I get him stiffen and pull away.

"I know you are happy, but please, no touching." He said and smoothed out his suit. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course. I'm sorry, sir." I smiled. "I should start working on this." I said and walked out without saying goodbye to him. When I got to my office and closed the door behind me... My composer disappeared. I let out a sigh.

It means nothing, I know, but sleeping with him again wasn't supposed to happen, no matter how good it felt and how much I needed it. I sat at my desk and stared blankly at the notes I took. Sesshoumaru seemed a little possessive of me... Is that why she slept with me? Because Kouga was hitting on me?

These were all questions I wanted to ask him but I couldn't. I was afraid to know the answer and for some reason, I felt a pang of sadness knowing that I won't get the chance to be intimate with him again. It was all too confusing and I kept asking myself questions I didn't have the answers for.


	7. I Can't Stop

I Can't Stop

Chapter Seven

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! Q; to answer your question, No, she didn't but there is a sentence in there about Sesshoumaru cleaning her off. Thanks for the review~

I woke up to the sound of rain pouring down on my skylights. On sunny days my room would be nicely illuminated but days like this, it was dim, which I've come to like about this new apartment. I pulled myself out of bed and stretched my body, I wasn't stiff like I use to me in the mornings, thanks to my new bed. I walked to my closet and picked out an outfit. Since it was cold and raining out I went with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white simple tank top and an oversized grey cardigan that was so warm and fluffy. I finished my outfit with some black knee-high boots to keep my feet nice and dry.

After I changed I groggingly stepped down the stairs from my loft and into my kitchen. I pulled out some of the coffee that Sesshoumaru was kind enough to bring me and started brewing a pot. When I thought of him, I instantly became confused. Despite his normally crude demeanor, he has been rather kind to me. He blames it on Inuyasha but I think he is being far too generous for what Inuyasha did to me. And the sex… It was supposed to be a one time thing that meant nothing but he asked for it again, not that I minded sleeping with him, we just agreed it would only happen once.

I sipped my coffee and looked up to the skylights, my favorite feature of my new apartment. I couldn't get my mind off of Sesshoumaru though, I wanted to question what that was about but at the same time, I wanted to leave it alone. My doorbell brought me from my thoughts. I slowly walked to the door, dragging my feet along the way. I opened it without bothering to look through the peephole.

Sango stood with her arms crossed. Her black hair was in a high messy bun and she had on a big red sweatshirt and black leggings. "Kagome…." She said and let herself in.

"Good morning to you too." I smiled. She had come over a week ago to check my place out and she was insanely jealous of it. She rolled her eyes at me and walked to my kitchen, found a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee. She and I were best friends I didn't mind her making herself at home.

"Kagome, I went out with Saki last night and you know what she told me?" I had to think for a moment to remember Saki… She was the sister of Akio, the man I went on the horrible date with that… Sesshoumaru saved me from and that night we… I shook my head, I had to stop thinking about him, especially sleeping with him, it was getting me all hot.

"No, what?" I asked and Sango let out a big sigh.

"You remember Akio? Well apparently that jackass knocked up some girl a few months ago and hid it from everyone!" Sango said and I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"I believe it, he wasn't necessarily a good guy to begin with." Sango nodded with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"And to top it off, guess what? He has been in a relationship with that girl for the past six months, soooo….." She paused and it seemed like she wanted to find the right way to continue her sentence.

"I'm a whore that dated a taken man?" I laughed out and Sango joined me.

"It's that guy a scumbag though?" She asked, "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't set you up again."

I nodded with a big smile on my face. "Please don't. That was the single worst experience of my life."

Sango put her cup down and leaned against my kitchen counter. "So, what on the schedule for today? It's nice and rainy out, all creepy and what not out, let's get some popcorn and have a scary movie marathon!" She suggested and started for my couch.

"Ah, Sango I can't today, I actually have a meeting with a big client about my first story." I said. "Although that does sound like an amazing plan." I said and walked to my bathroom to start doing my makeup. Sango followed me and leaned in the doorway so we could still talk. "You've more than welcome to hang out here while I'm gone though."

"Really?" She almost yelled. "I love this place, I don't ever want to leave." She said with a big smile.

"Sure, just don't break anything, Sesshoumaru will kill me if you do." I pulled out my makeup and started getting to work on it.

"How is working for him? Does he remind you of your asshole of an ex at all?" Sango asked and stepped into the bathroom with me and started messing with her hair in my mirror.

"Sesshoumaru…." I paused he kept popping up in my mind and it started to irritate me. I haven't told Sango about us sleeping together or how amazing the sex is yet… I know I will eventually but not now. "He is… different. Surprisingly generous with me. He is helping me forget all about Inuyasha." I said with a smile as I applied some blush to my cheeks. "He is also giving me a big opportunity at work. I'm going to meet with a big client to ask some more questions about this scoop."

"Don't screw up." She smiled at me through the mirror. "So you really can't tell me who he is?" She asked again and I shook my head.

"No, I'll give you a copy of the magazine when it comes out though." I said and put the finishing touches of my eyeliner on and packed my makeup bag. "Okay Sango, I'll be back in a few hours. Will you still be here?" I asked as I headed for the door. She followed me and plopped on the couch.

"I depends on how much food you have." She said as she turned on my TV. I let out a small laugh and left her alone.

It was a quick drive to the place Kouga said to meet him. I had called him yesterday to ask him a few more questions regarding my article so I could be as accurate as possible. He asked me to meet him in person instead of a phone interview, even with his busy schedule. I pulled into the small coffee shop parking lot and there was only one other car in the lot. I quickly rushed inside since the rain was starting to come down a lot heavier than earlier. I was a damp by the time I got to the door and pushed it open. It was small inside and no one was around except Kouga. He was sitting in a booth in front of the window.

"Glad you made it." He smiled and stood up. I returned the smile and walked over to him.

"Anzai-san, it's good to see you again, thank you for meeting me." I went to shake his hand but instead he pulled me in for a tight hug. I felt my face getting warm again and my heart skip a beat. He let go and smirked at me, I'm sure he could tell I was embarrassed.

"No need to be so formal." He said and sat back down. I sat across from him and pulled out my pad of paper and a pen from my purse. Kouga quickly reached for the thermos of coffee that was sitting on the table for us and poured me a cup. I thanked him and took a sip. "So what more did you want to ask me?" He asked. I nodded at looked down at my question sheet.

"I just wanted a little more information and wanted to get my facts straight so I do your article justice." He nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be the right thing to do. So, what do you want to know?" He asked. I looked at my questions sheet and started at the top.

"Regarding your relationship with Inoue Sayumi, how did you two initially meet?" I asked and and I saw Kouga's face turn slightly sour.

"She was my costume designer for a concert of mine four years ago. We were together a lot and after a while I ended up asking her out." I nodded and wrote down his answer.

"And this next question, It might be difficult to answer, so I apologise in advance." I know from experience that it's a hard question to answer. "When you discovered her in bed with your friend… where they…" I didn't know how to word it, my question says 'making love' but I doubt that would go well with Kouga.

"In the middle of screwing?" He finished for me and I bit my bottom lip. I wanted to be a little more delicate with it than that. I slowly nodded. "Yes they were." he said simply. I let out a nervous laugh, quite inappropriate, I know, but I couldn't help it.

"You know, I know it's none of my business to talk to you outside of this." I said and took another sip of my coffee. Kouga was watching me intently. His eyes were dreamy. "But, I actually had a very similar experience about a month ago. I came home from work and found my boyfriend… well ex-boyfriend now, fuck… sleeping with my good friend from college. Those two are actually dating now, so I can relate to your situation." Kouga frowned a little bit.

"I can't imagine a real man doing that to you." He said with a serious face. My nervous laugh came out again. "I'm serious. You seem way too kind for that kind of thing to happen to you."

I smiled deeply. "Well, thank you, I really appreciate that." I paused for a moment. "Does it get any easier?" I asked, I was embarrassed that a question like that came out so suddenly but I really wanted to know the answer.

Kouga let out a small sigh. "Honestly, no. It doesn't. But eventually you will find someone new and move on from it. The wound will heal." I nodded.

"That's good to know." I said simply and returned to my list of questions when I got to the end I thanked Kouga for his time and started gathering my things.

"Since you spent all this time asking me questions, can I have a turn?" He asked and I was taken aback. I nodded slowly.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" He asked and my heart sank. Technically, no, I wasn't but Sesshoumaru's face popped into my mind.

"No." I said and zipped up my purse. "I'm single right now." I said and Kouga gave me his famous toothy grin.

"That's good to know. Look, Kagome. I know we don't know each other very well, but I would like to change that. You are so beautiful and so sweet, I would like to get to know you better." I blush came over my whole face. There was no way Kouga, the famous singer who I was a huge fan of was asking me out. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He said and my jaw dropped.

"oh…." I said slowly. "I… I… I don't know if I can, since I am a publisher and writing a story on you it might cause a conflict of interest." I said and he nodded.

"Please give me a chance. I would like to get to know you." He said and stood up. "You seem interesting. You have my number, call me and we will set something up." He winked at me and my heart started beating like crazy. "I look forward to seeing you again." and with that he left me.

I sat in the coffee shop for a few more minutes confused as to what had happened and wondered if I had imagined any of it. I spend the whole drive back home in a daze-like state. When I got home Sango was still on my couch watching Scream, my favorite scary movie and it had just started.

"Finally you're back!" She yelled and patted the seat next to her. I walked over and sat down next to her. She gave me one quick glance and could tell right away something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked and stretched out and put her legs over mine. She loved laying down on my couch.

"I think… I'm going on a date…" I said slowly.

"What?!" She yelled and jumped up. "With who?! When?!" She asked I stared at her blankly.

"With my client… he asked me out." I said and looked at her, Sango's big brown eyes were wide.

"Isn't he famous though? Like A-list famous?" She asked and I nodded.

"Kagome…. If you do not go on this date.. I will personally kick your ass!" She said and patted me on the back. "What better way to get back at that asshole ex of yours than to always be in the paper with your new, better, total upgrade of a man." She said and sat back and turned back to the TV.

"You better tell me about him too, before I have to read a magazine to find out!" Said laughed out and I let out a fake one. Kouga was a good man, that's true and I did have a crush on him but for some reason, the idea of dating him made me feel somewhat guilty… I kept seeing Sesshoumaru's face in my mind.


	8. The First One

The First One

Chapter Eight

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

I thank all of my reviewers again! I really appreciate it! Your reviews encourage me to keep on writing! And thank you for reading in general! I wasn't expecting to get that many views! Such a surprise!

* * *

I put the finishing touches on my article. I had worked so hard on it and finally sent in my final draft to Sesshoumaru for approval. I pulled out the compact mirror I kept in my desk and checked my face, my makeup and hair still looked great… any minute now...

I stood up and adjusted my dress. I had on a tight, black bodycon dress that was a little shorter than I usually wear but Sango helped me pick out my outfit. I picked up my white heavy cardigan from my swivel chair and put it on. The weather was still bad so The cardigan plus my black over-the-knee boots helped keep me warm. I stepped out of my office and closed the door behind me.

"Kagome." I heard Sesshoumaru's deep voice and turned to see him exiting his office.

"Oh, Taisho-san, I just sent you the final draft, it just need your approval." I said with a smile. He looked me over with a frown on his face.

"Are you heading out?" He asked and took a step closer to me. I felt guilty again, I didn't understand it at all.

"I am actually…" I paused for a moment and he lifted his eyebrow with curiosity. "I actually have a date. I'm meeting with him in a few minutes." I couldn't tell what he was thinking with such a serious face. I called Kouga a few days after I met with him in my follow up interview and agreed to a date with him. Whatever I was feeling for Sesshoumaru now, nothing was going to come from it for it was best for me to ignore whatever this feeling was and move on from it.

"A date?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"I was asked out… I figured it would be good for me." A smirk crossed Sesshoumaru's face.

"I'll keep my phone by me in case you need me to come get you, 'no questions asked' again." He said with a small laugh and I sighed.

"Well… hopefully that won't happen this time." I put a smile back on and turned and walked away from him. I wish I could read what he was thinking. I quickly made my way downstairs and jogged to my car even though the rain was light, I didn't want to get too wet.

Kouga asked to meet me for dinner at a small restaurant nearby. When I pulled up, the place looked completely empty. I got to the door quickly let myself in. Kouga was standing waiting for me in the restaurant. He greeted me with a big smile and a tight hug.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said and I couldn't hid my blush.

"Thank you Kouga." I said and tried to hid my face. He grabbed my hand and led me over to a table with a big bouquet of red roses sitting in a beautiful black vase.

"I got these for you." He said with a proud smile. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"How sweet! Thank you!" I said and he pulled my chair out, I sat down and smiled up at him.

"Do you like italian food?" He asked with a smile.

"I love it actually." I looked around, we were really the only ones in here.

"Perfect." He said and tapped the table. "I will be right back." he said excitedly and walked back behind the counter into the kitchen. He came back out with a big tray full of food. He placed two plates of lasagna, bread with oil, and a bucket with wine chilling.

He sat down across from me with an eager look on his face. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't like italian food." He said with a nervous laugh. I looked at him curiously.

"Did you… make this yourself?" I asked and pointed to the food in front of me.

"I did actually." He said with a look of confidence on his face. He pulled the bottle of wine out of the ice, uncorked it, and poured us each a glass. "My family actually owns this restaurant and I worked here in my younger years. My lasagna is the best."

I looked down at my food, it did look really good! "Wow, that's amazing!" I said and picked up my glass of wine, we tapped our glasses together before starting to eat. "This is actually, the best lasagna I've ever had." I said in between bites.

"How's your article coming?" he asked and I let out a small defeated sigh.

"It took quite a while but I actually finished it before I came here. I think I gave it justice. It should be out in a few days."

We ate and talked and talked, even after the food was gone. He asked me a lot of questions about myself and I asked him just as much about himself. I was curious about what it's like to be in the music business. He said it's the most tiring work he has ever done, but it is more rewarding than anything else. I kept feeling my phone vibrating over and over again in my jacket pocket but I had to ignore it, I was on a first date afterall. It was already late and I had worked all day so I cut my date short with Kouga.

He walked me to the door. "Are you going to stay longer?" I asked and hugged the vase of flowers closer to my body.

"I have to clean up the place before I leave." He said and he stared at me for a good moment. "I had a lot of fun getting to know you tonight." I nodded at him. I really did have fun.

"It was great."

"Do you think… we could do this again?" He asked and I started feeling tense for some reason. "Next week maybe?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I didn't have fun with him and I was a big fan of his… but I wasn't sure if I liked him like that yet… and there was still this unrelenting feeling of guilt that I had.

After thinking for a few moments, I nodded. "Why not?" I said with a flirty smile. "I had fun with you." He looked so relieved to hear me agree. He let out a small chuckle then.

"Great, I'll call you soon then." he looked at me and suddenly, his lips were on mine. I instinctively closed my eyes. His kiss was soft, gentle, and sweet. It only lasted a few minutes before he pulled away from me. I slowly opened my eyes and he was smiling down at me. It was a nice kiss but… I felt nothing behind it.

"Get home safe." He said simply and opened the door for me. I waved goodbye and made my way back to my car.

* * *

It was raining a little harder on my drive home and it was just a quick moment. But I was sure of what I saw on my drive home. Standing in the rain, kissing under a yellow umbrella…. I saw them. I'm completely sure of it. I saw Inuyasha, embracing that… that bitch and kissing her. I couldn't fight the emotions I was feeling.

When I stepped into my apartment I was crying uncontrollably, I quickly set the vase of flowers down on my counter and then broke down.. I sat on my stairs in the dark, bawling my eyes out. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets and I could hear it clearly in my apartment. My damn phone with the relentless vibrating. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and answered it without looking.

"What?" I said with a choked out sob and the line was silent for a moment.

"Kagome…" When I heard his voice I couldn't stop myself, the tears wouldn't stop. "Why are you crying?" He asked I couldn't answer, all I could do was sob. I heard his deep sigh. "Where are you?" He asked, "Are you at home?" I nodded, as if he could see me he let out another sigh then said, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

I put my phone down and continued to cry. Before I knew it my front door opened and I looked up to see his stern face. With a sigh Sesshoumaru walked to my side and sat down next to me.

"Was your date that bad?" He said. I still couldn't answer. My throat was killing me. Sesshoumaru looked round the darkness of my apartment and laid his eyes on the bouquet of flowers. "It couldn't have been that bad if he gave you those." He said with a small chuckle. His jokes didn't help. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and strangely enough, put an arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Your face is going to be swollen if you keep crying like that." He said and rubbed my arm with his big hand. I buried my face into his chest. He was so warm and smelled so good… he was comforting me. He sat there with me and helped me calm down. After my sobs grew quiet and my breathing become more even he looked down at me. "Now tell me what happened." He demanded.

"I… I didn't think it would bother me…." I started. "I thought I was fine with it… but I'm not." I looked up at him quickly, I actually saw a look of concern in his eyes. I pulled away and started wiping my face on my hands.

"I saw… Inuyasha and that woman on the drive home from my date… It really messed with me." I said with a sigh. "I thought I was over him… but something like that…" I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes again and Sesshoumaru let out another heavy sigh.

"Will you stop it already?" He said with an annoyed voice, then the tears really did start to fall again. I looked at him and tried to apologise but he looked mad.

"Why are you crying over that piece of shit?!" He said and grabbed me. He pulled my body towards his and grabbed my chin. He forced his lips onto mine. I felt my entire body stiffen. His kiss… was rough and hot. I felt like my body was mettling. My mind instantly went from being hurt to... feelings of longing. I felt like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest. I pulled away from him quickly .

"Sesshoumaru, What-" He cut me off with his lips again. This time I relaxed and let him kiss me. My tears were gone and my mind was completely involved with thoughts of Sesshoumaru. The guilty feeling I had earlier with Kouga had completely disappeared and I felt… right… comforted. We kissed so long with my lips started tingling. He grabbed handfuls of my hair and would move from my lips down to my ear and neck, only to return. This was the first time he kissed me… and it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had.

I don't know how long we kissed for but I have to admit I was disappoint when he pulled away. He looked at me with a small smirk.

"There." He said simply. "That got you to calm down." I said and relaxed on the step. "I don't ever want to see you like that again, especially over that piece of shit."

"Sesshoumaru." I said seriously and he looked at my with an innocent expression. "Sesshoumaru… I don't understand you." Even though I enjoyed that kiss… I was too confused… these emotions I was feeling with him this close to me… I couldn't make any sense of it.

"What?" he said and I shook my head.

"No…" I started and I stood up. "Sesshoumaru… you can't do that. It's too confusing." I said and walked to my front door. He followed me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and stepped close to me again. I stepped back and put my hand up to stop him.

"Sesshoumaru." I stared up at him. "You… confuse me. First you said it was a one time thing… then we slept together again… then you come over here while I'm upset and comfort me? By kissing me? Why are you kissing me?" I asked and Sesshoumaru had a look of ignorance on his face.

"No…" I shook my head. "You can't make me feel like this…" I said and opened the door. "You can't fuck me and kiss me and… then not explain things." I said and he opened his mouth to speak and I put my hand up again.

"No." I said. I opened my front door and stood beside it. "I would like you to leave. Thank you for calming me down… but please leave." I said. These feelings were too much for me. I couldn't stand looking at him right now. He stepped out without saying another word and I closed and locked the door behind me.

I sat down on my step again and looked at my phone. I picked it up and opened it. Sesshoumaru called me multiple times on my date and send me a single text.

' _Are you doing okay? Do I need to come rescue you again? I can get there fast.'_ I let out a sigh and looked to my bouquet of flowers. I couldn't stop thinking about Sesshoumaru kissing me… and I couldn't stop thinking about how big of a bitch I was for throwing him out.


	9. My Mistake

My Mistake

Chapter Nine

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! :3

* * *

I stared at the flowers Kouga had given me with a bittersweet smile on my face. I called in sick the past two days after exploding on Sesshoumaru. I wanted to apologize to him, but I was too embarrassed for that, at least at the moment I was. I still didn't understand Sesshoumaru and why he wanted to sleep with me and why he kissed me. My feelings about him were confusing to say the least. I took another big gulp of wine and let out a small sigh.

"Are you okay, beautiful?" I looked over from the movie that was playing on my TV to see Kouga's smiling face.

"What?" I asked him. I had been so in my head that I almost forgot he was sitting next to me. I decided it would be good for me to see him again. Kouga was good for me and he would be an improvement in my life. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay!" I put on a fake smile. "Would you like some more wine?" I asked and gulped down the last that was in my glass. I got up from the couch and walked to my kitchen. I'm not going to lie, I was a little buzzed at this point. Kouga followed me and met me in the kitchen with a big grin. I backed into the counter and he got close to me and put his hand on the counter, on both sides of me. He got a seductive look on his face.

"You know…" He said it a low voice, "I wasn't expecting you to ask to see me again, especially so soon." I peered up at him and forced a smile on my face once more.

"Oh, yeah, I had a lot of fun last time and I couldn't wait to see you again. You seem like a good person, Kouga." He nodded slowly then inched closer to me. I knew it was coming so I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. I was disappointed, this guy could be perfect for me but once again… I felt nothing but guilt when we kissed. It was much different from Sesshoumaru's kiss. I pictured him kissing me, grabbing my hair, biting on my neck. With the thought of him in my mind my kiss with Kouga got more and more intense. Before I knew it, we were upstairs in my room, laying next to each other, kissing intently.

His hands were moving around my body. His touch was soft. I pulled away from him and wrapped my fingers around the thick fabric of my dress and pulled it over my head, showing him my matching nude push up bra and g string.

"Oh damn..." He grunted out and slowly started kissing my neck and down to my chest. Kouga reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. I helped him take it off and I tossed it to the side. I moaned out as he kissed my breast and took my nipple into his mouth. His hand traveled down my body to my sensitive nub and his fingers danced around it. I let out a soft moan. He gently pushed me onto my back and pulled my panties down my thighs and discarded them on the floor. Kouga then spread my legs wide and took in my sight.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, Kagome." He whispered before he leaned forward and started to lick my sensitive skin. He got all the right spots and my moans started to grow louder. He then gently guided two fingers into me and started pumping in and out.

"Ohhh, I'm so close..." I moan out. "What about you...?" I asked and he paused for a moment, as if he was thinking about it. He stepped off the bed and quickly undid his Jeans and pulled them off with his boxer, revealing his manhood to me, he was impressive, but not impressive like Sesshoumaru, but impressive.

He got back on the bed, laid next to me on his side and kissed me. He grabbed my hand and guided it over to him. I instinctively wrapped my hand around his manhood and started pumping up and down while he went back to playing with me. I closed my eyes, and kissed him. It felt good, having him touch me but there was just something missing from it.

After a few minutes precum was spilling down his length and he started panting a little heavier. "Don't stop." He whispered and I moaned as my own orgasm crept up. I felt his load shoot out onto my thigh and stomach as I came all over his hand. We panted together for a few months and stared into each other's eyes. that was the last thing I remember from the night, that and guilt.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the dim light from outside shining through my skylights. Rain, again today but it matched my mood. I looked over and Kouga was still asleep in my bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. A bitter smile crossed my face. I felt guilty for so many reasons now. Guilty for seeing Kouga, guilty for kissing him, for pleasuring him, for letting him pleasure me, for sleeping next to him… when all I could think about was Sesshoumaru. I was knowingly leading Kouga on when I had another man stuck in my mind… I sat up slowly and climbed out of my bed. I tiptoed to my closet and grabbed some fresh panties and my robe… I needed a long, hot, shower.

I slowly descended down my stairs and crossed the living room, and went into my bathroom. I made sure to lock the door behind me. I really didn't want Kouga to find the door unlocked and take it as an invitation to join me. I pulled off the large shirt and panties that I must have put on in my drunken state before I fell asleep and turned the knob to nice hot water in my rain shower. I eagerly stepped in and let the warm water run over my body. I stared out the window and watched the rain fall, it was relaxing being in the shower and watching the weather outside.

I reached for the shampoo and put more than I needed into my hand. I worked it through my hair until my hair was completely lathered with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. I rinsed my hair clean and applied some conditioner. I grabbed my body scrub and once again put way too much into my hand. I felt dirty…. I scrubbed and scrubbed my skin clean and could feel the little plastic beads in the scrub washing away the feeling of complete filth I had on me. After I rinsed myself I stepped out, dried myself, cleaned my face, brush my teeth and hair, and put my hair into a high bun. I pulled my pink robe on and tied it around my body. The robe was soft cotton that went down to my mid thigh. I always kept a pair of slippers in my bathroom for after my showers. Fuzzy white booties. It always felt nice to put them on when I was nice and clean.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I immediately smelled something completely delicious. I walked into the kitchen and Kouga stopped what he was doing, came around the counter and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled and went back to cooking. "I hope you don't mind. I thought morning curry would help with our stomachs after drinking all that wine last night." He said and grabbed two bowls out of my cabinet and put them next to the stove.

"That sounds amazing! And how sweet of you." I smiled and sat down at my breakfast bar. "Did you sleep okay?" I asked nervously and Kouga let out a laugh.

"It was the best sleep I've had in months. I hate sleeping alone." I nodded. I did too but I didn't feel rested at all this morning. I felt more wore down than anything else. I walked around the counter and started making a pot of coffee, maybe that would help me out some. While I was putting the grounds into the pot the doorbell rang. Kouga stopped what he was doing.

"Would you like me to get that?" He asked and I nodded, it was early and I wasn't expecting anyone afterall. I looked over at the clock… it was just after seven in the morning. Kouga opened the door.

"Oh, good morning!" He said in a familiar tone. I turned and poked my head out just enough to see who it was and my heart sank. I put my coffee down and walked to the door. "What brings you here so early?" Kouga said with a big smile on his face. When I saw Sesshoumaru's face… it hurt me.

"I just had some things to discuss with Higurashi-san." Sesshoumaru said in a low voice "But now doesn't look like a good time." He said and started to turn.

"Wait! Sesshou… Taisho-san… we can talk…" I said and looked at Kouga for a quick moment. "Can you excuse us for a second?" I asked with a small voice. Kouga nodded with his usual smile and walked back to the kitchen.

I stepped out of my apartment into the hallway and closed my door behind me.

"Sesshoumaru…." was all I can say.

"Should I expect you into work today or are you still playing sick?" He asked with a dark tone.I let out a small sigh.

"Sesshoumaru… It's not what you think." He let out a small groan and handed me a magazine that he had tucked under his arm.

"I'm sure." He said with disbelief. "Congratulations on your article." And with that he turned and left. I looked down at the magazine and on the front cover was a big picture of Kouga and Inoue Sayumi with key points from my article in it. I sighed and flipped through the pages… I couldn't believe it… my first article. I felt horrible… Sesshoumaru… He didn't really misunderstand what was going on here with Kouga and I, but deep down I hoped it was a lie, that nothing happened and I could assure Sesshoumaru of that. I felt like I messed up in a huge way… and I had no idea of how I was going to fix it.

With a heavy breath out I went inside to show Kouga the article I wrote about him with a false smile plastered on my face. I made light conversation with him until I told him I had to get ready for work. He kissed me goodbye when he left and It just made me feel worse.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Kagura yelled as I was walking to my office. I stopped and stared at her.

"I was sick… You know, I do have sick days." I said and started to open my office door. "Hey, is Taisho-san in? I really have some things I need to speak to him about."

"Are you serious?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face. "He left early today… I've never seen him so mad before…" She let out a sigh. "He yelled at anyone that spoke to him and even fired a man for accidentally bumping into him while he was delivering the mail." She said and put her hand up for me to wait. She stepped into her office for a moment and came out with a stack of paper.

"I don't care if you are dying! NEVER leave me with your work again. Now I'm backed up, edit these fucking articles and don't fuck me over again." She said and stomped back into her office and slammed the door behind her.

"Well good fucking morning to you too." I muttered under my breath and went to go work on the edits that needed to be done. I kept glancing at my phone throughout the day hoping that Sesshoumaru would call me… he never did. It was a very long day for me and it was late by the time I finished my work. I was the last one to leave the office… I didn't feel like going home to my thoughts. I couldn't…. So I went to the one place I could think of to drown everything out... a bar.

* * *

I don't know how many drinks I had at that point but it was late and I knew there was no way I was driving to my apartment that night. I kept staring at my phone and he never called…. after a lapse in good judgment I decided to call him. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. After five rings a very annoyed voice picked up the line.

"What." was all he said, I started giggling.

"Even though you are pissed at me…." I said, trying my best to keep my voice steady, "It is so nice to hear your voice." I giggled again and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"What do you want Kagome." He asked with disdain in his voice.

"It's an emergency… I am at gasser's… came help me." I said with a small giggle. I heard him sigh heavily.

"Kagome… is it really an emergency?" He asked me. His angry voice I somehow found it soothing and relaxing.

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. "No, it's not... " I said slowly. "But I really want to see you right now." He sighed one final time before hanging up on me. I put my phone down and stared at the door, wondering if he would come.


	10. The Second One

The Second One

Chapter Ten

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

* * *

I wanted to drink more, to drown out my sorrows but in case Sesshoumaru did show up, I wanted to be at least a little coherent, so I opted for water and lots of it. I watched the door but it was late and the bar was just about to close. With a defeated sigh and gathered my things and went to the bartender to pay.

"Kagome." I felt butterflies in my stomach when I heard his voice say my name. I turned around with a smile on my face.

"Sesshoumaru…" I said slowly, "You came!" I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his body, he didn't hug me back but just feeling the warmth of his body and smelling his intoxicating scent was enough. He didn't push me away, thankfully.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked and I looked up at him, with a small laugh a replied.

"A lot~" With a sigh he stepped away from me and grabbed my hand to follow him, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, but him grabbing my hand meant the world to me. He lead me out to his car and put me in the passenger seat. I watched him climb in the driver's seat. He backed his car out of the space and started driving, I wasn't really paying much attention to where we were headed, I was just looking at him.

"Why did you call me to come see you at two in the morning?" He asked simply, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I wanted to see you." I said with a drunken smile on my face.

"Shouldn't you be calling Kouga for that?" He asked and his words made my chest hurt. Somehow I was hoping he would forget what he saw this morning with Kouga.

"I wanted to see you." I said with a sigh. "I wanted to talk about things." Sesshoumaru pulled into his parking lot and parked at his place. I stayed quiet and got out of the car without another word. He wouldn't look at me. I followed him up into his apartment. He walked into his kitchen and poured a cup of hot coffee for me.

"If you want to talk, you'll need this." He said and handed it to me. "I made it before I left." He said and walked to his living room and sat down on his big leather sofa. I followed him and sat down next to him, silently sipping on my coffee.

"Why did you call me?" He asked again, he looked at me and met my eyes, I couldn't read his expression.

"I wanted to see-" I started to repeat but a hint of annoyance went across his face and he interrupted me.

"Why didn't you call Kouga? Shouldn't you be calling him for things like this?" He asked with venom his voice. To some level, he must feel something about me. Why else would he be upset with me for seeing another guy?

"Sesshoumaru…. Kouga and I… we aren't anything." I said and took another sip of my coffee.

"You two had sex." He said in a matter fact way. I shook my head. We didn't actually have sex, we just got each other off. That's not sex though.

"No…" I shook my head, "We didn't have sex." Sesshoumaru looked at me with disbelief.

"He spent the night at your place." I nodded.

"Sesshoumaru." I said and put my cup of coffee down on his coffee table. I turned my body towards him and put a hand on his lap. "I did not fuck Kouga." I said and he looked me straight in the eyes. "You are the only man I have had sex with in the past month and a half. He did spend the night with me, but I don't need to explain to you what he and I did." Sesshoumaru stared at me hard.

"I'm a single woman, Sesshoumaru." I saw his eye widen for a moment. "I don't have ties to anyone right now and I _can_ do whatever I want. I can see whoever I want to see, whenever, until the day comes when someone want me seriously and I want them seriously." I couldn't tell what his expression was saying, I saw a fire in his eyes though.

"I'm sorry you saw what you did this morning." I said and started rubbing my hand back and forth on his thigh. "To me… It didn't mean anything, what happened with Kouga. He isn't the man I want, but I like having him around." I said simply and took a deep breath in. "I'm lonely… and confused about my life right now and I don't know what I'm doing. I'm creating more of a mess of my life than Inuyasha did…" Sesshoumaru didn't speak, he just stared at me. "I've been… unbelievably greedy and I owe a lot to you… I'm sorry for the way I acted to you." I felt like a complete and total bitch at this point. "And I'm sorry for exploding on you the other night. Thank you for helping me… I just… I'm confused about you and I don't-"

"Stop." He said and I looked at him wide-eyed. "Just, stop." He said again. "You're right, you are single and I didn't have any right to get upset over Kouga." He said in a low voice. "It wasn't my intention to confuse you." He said and stood up. "Let's go." He said and started walking off to his bedroom. I followed him and walked into his room, it was just like how it was last time.

Sesshoumaru walked to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt and handed it to me. "Put that on." He said and he started unbuttoning his shirt. Seeing him undress made my whole body get hot but I ignored the urges I was feeling. I did as I was told. I slipped off my shoes, jeans, and shirt and put on the one Sesshoumaru gave me, I placed all my stuff on one of the night stands. It was way too big for my small frame but it was soft and warm and smelled just like Sesshoumaru. I watched him undress completely and I help my breath, he made me wild. He slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants and turned to me.

He caught me practically drooling over him and raised his eyebrow with a satisfied smirk.

"O-oh… I was just, I was j-just…" I tried to explain myself and could feel my face burning with embarrassment.

"I don't care if you look at me Kagome." He said and walked to his bed, pulled the covers down and climbed in. I stood there standing in his shirt, he looked at me with a blank look on his face. "Don't just stand there, get in." He said. I nodded and slowly walked over to the bed, I laid down on the edge of the bed. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh. "Come here." He said and and scooted closer to him. He grabbed my arm and put it over his chest. "Just relax and go to sleep." He said. He moved away just for a moment to turn the light off but then came back to me. I laid there with my body against his, feeling his warmth and completely enveloped in his intoxicating scent.

I couldn't sleep, I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart was beating like crazy… Why? Everytime I get this close to him I feel this way… deep down I knew the answer as to why he had me so confused and as to why I was acting like a total ass. I wasn't ready to admit it to myself….until now. I couldn't deny was my body was telling me anymore.

I had fallen for Sesshoumaru.

At some point along the way I started looking forward to speaking with him, to seeing him, getting close to him. After he started helping me I started to view him in a different light, I mean since I first met him I found him devilishly handsome but this… this was different.. I appreciated everything he did for me and it turned into… feelings for him. I think I tried to use Kouga as a way to forget Sesshoumaru… but afterall, I didn't have any feelings for him… I was using him in the worst way.

I felt Sesshoumaru's breath start to deepen… he must of fallen asleep. I never imagined sleeping next to him. It felt so right though, even when I was with Inuyasha… this feeling was never there. I never felt like this when it came to a guy before. The reason he had me so confused was because I wanted him… In more than just a sexual way, I wanted him to call me 'his' and boss me around, and kiss me like before. His kiss… it made me melt and just thinking about it made my heart thump more than it already ways.

"Thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru." I whispered even though I knew he was asleep and couldn't hear me. I nuzzled my head into his chest and after my thoughts started to calm down, I drifted off into the best sleep I have ever had.

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing… in a daze I felt around for it and thankfully I found it and answered it to get the ringing to stop.

"Hello?" I said in a groggy voice, my head was pounding.

"Good morning, beautiful." Kouga's voice came through on the line, he sounded cheerful.

"Good morning to you too." I said and sat up in the bed, Sesshoumaru had woken up too and stared and me with curiosity.

"I was wondering if we could meet for dinner tonight? I have something important I wanted to talk to you about." Kouga said. Oh, I didn't want to talk to him about anything important at the moment. I just wanted to curl back into Sesshoumaru and sleep my hangover off.

"I actually can't today, I have a long day at work ahead of me." I said, it wasn't completely a lie, I did have a lot to do but I could have made a little time afterwards to see him.

"Alright, that's fine." He said cheerfully. "I'll see you next time then, have a good day at work beautiful." He said and we said our goodbyes. I put my phone back on the nightstand and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Was it Kouga?" He asked with that same fire I saw in his eyes last night. I nodded slowly.

"He wants to talk to me about something important." I said. I rolled back over and reached my arm around Sesshoumaru, he was just as warm as he was last night.

"He is probably going to ask you to be his girlfriend." Sesshoumaru said and pulled away from me. He stood up out of the bed and looked at me, I groaned as a response. "I hope not."

He smirked at me, "Follow me." He said and I got out of the bed and followed him across the hall from his bedroom and into his bathroom. I was in awe, not only did he have an amazing rain shower… he had a hot tub in the corner of the bathroom, big enough for a least two people.

"Undress, a shower would be good for us." He said and he pulled down his sweatpants. I couldn't stop looking at him. He looked back at me with a smirk on his face. "What are you waiting for?" He said and turned on the shower and stepped in. He looked glorious with hot, steamy water falling onto his body.

I slowly took off the t-shirt he gave me and discarded it off the the side. I took off my bra and panties to join him in the shower. The water felt great and really helped with my hangover. Sesshoumaru turn around and looked down at me. I stared up at him and my heart started beating like mad again. I've never had a man make me feel like this before.

"Kagome..." He said slowly, I loved hearing him say my name. "You're absolutely breathtaking." I tried hiding my face but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I only give out compliments when I really think that way." He said and he brought his lips to mine again and I immediately felt that spark with him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and out kiss deepened, my whole body was melting into his and I wanted him more than anything. I could feel his large member on my thigh and I could tell he was thinking exactly the same thing.

He pushed me against the wall and grabbed my thigh, he lifted my leg up to his waist so he could enter me, it was so sudden and so delightful I couldn't hold in the loud moan that escaped my lips.

He kissed me while he roughly pumped in and out of me. We had only just started and he pushed me over the edge.

"That's right, kagome" he said in a pleased voice. Quickly and before I knew it he had grabbed my waist and lifted me off the ground with a little help and giggle on my part. He told me to wrap my legs around him and I did, he controlled my body as he held me, relentlessly moving in and out of me. He wouldn't stop kissing me either, I loved it when he kissed me and him being inside of me felt so good, it was the wildest position I had ever been in. After making me cum again he put me down and told me to turn around and bend over. He entered me again and pounded me to my final orgasm when he came too, spilling his seed all on my back.

After standing there panting for a few moments I turned around and looked at him with a smile. "That was the wildest... Most amazing sex I have ever had." I informed him with a giggle.

He smiled back down at me and kissed me again, this time, it wasn't as rough, but there was something behind it.

We washed our bodies and got out of the shower. While I was drying myself off Sesshoumaru told me to sit down. I sat on the edge of the hot tub and he sat down next to me.

" I don't mean to confuse you." He stared. "My intention when I first slept with you was only for a one time thing but... I'm not good with relationships." He looked at me with a serious face. "I've dated but never been in a serious relationship. Girls don't normally take a liking to me for long." I nodded. "So I don't know what this is or what I need to give you. If we start something... You might change your mind about me and with you... It's different."

My heart was beating so fast in my chest, was he...

"Sesshoumaru... I really think I like you... I'm serious about it." I finally admitted. "I think I need something more than just a lay from you every once in awhile." He nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"Can you give me some time?" He asked. These words weren't ideal but I had a better understand of where he and I were at this point.

I nodded with a smile on my face, "thank you Sesshoumaru."

* * *

I said bye at my office door like nothing had happened between us this morning. He stopped at my apartment on the way to work so I could change. Kagura was kind enough to leave a huge stack of edits on my desk again. After this morning though, I was okay with it. I felt refreshed even with my hangover. Before I knew it more than half of the work day had passed when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said and didn't take my eyes of the papers in front of me, I was concentrating. Whoever wrote this article must had sent in a wrong draft because it was riddled with errors.

"I thought you might like some lunch." I looked up wide-eyed and Kouga was standing in my office with a bentou for me. I smiled up at him.

"Kouga! That's so sweet." I said quietly at sat back in my chair.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" He asked me and I nodded. "So… I really like you and I have had a lot of fun getting to know you. Do you think we could start dating seriously? I want you to be my girlfriend." He said with a big smile. I was afraid of it coming to this.

"Kouga…" I started and he shook his head.

"If you need some time to think about it, go ahead. I'll wait." He sat the bentou down on my desk and said his goodbye to me. I stared at it feeling guilty. I needed to turn him down.


	11. I'll Just Have Some Wine

I'll Just Have Some Wine

Chapter Eleven

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! I just wanted to make a small announcement. I am currently updating this story so fix all the errors, inaccuracies, and adding little bits, nothing major that will change the story so you don't have to go back and reread! Chapters one to three have currently been updated.

* * *

It has been a week and a half since Sesshoumaru and I had our talk. He said he needed time. He knows that I have feelings for him and although he didn't say out clearly that he has feelings for me, he told me he wanted time. Time before we start… dating? Change what our relationship is? Or just stop in general.

I parked my car outside the little restaurant that I've been to only once before. Kouga stood outside with a smile on his face waiting for me. When I got out of my car and got close to him he wrapped his toned arms around me and gave me a big kiss. I gave him a small smile. He asked me to be his girlfriend but honestly, I can't. I've never felt anything for him. The only man that has made my heart beat like crazy is Sesshoumaru. It's only been him and I this point, I think it will only ever be him.

"You look breath taking." Kouga said with a big toothy grin. I looked down at my dress. I was wearing a simple white empire waist dress that showed my bosom but hung loose down to my knees. I had on white wedges to go with it. It was actually sunny enough to wear this dress today and the sun felt good on my skin, I missed the rain though.

"Let's go eat, I made something just as great." He smiled and took my hand and tried leading me into his family's restaurant. I stood my ground. He looked at me with a confused face. "Kagome….?" He asked slowly. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Kouga, we need to talk… about what you asked me." I said and he looked at me with a sad smile, I guess judging by my face, he didn't like what I was going to say to him.

He nodded and let go of my hand. "Is it…" He paused and met my eyes. "Sesshoumaru?" My eyes widened and I couldn't hide my shocked look. Kouga let out a small chuckle and took a step back from me. "I thought so." He said and his eyes left mine.

"H-how did…" I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

"I've worked with Sesshoumaru many times now and we were drinking buddies at one point. Sayumi made me stop hanging out with him though. She thought he was just trying to use me to boost his sales." I didn't know that… they were friends? Kouga and Sesshoumaru…? "I've never seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you." A small smile crossed my face.

"I'm sorry, Kouga… When I first started seeing you… things with Sesshoumaru weren't like how they are now… and with you… I need to be honest, It's just not how it should be." Kouga crossed his arms and nodded.

"I'm sorry too." He said with a small smirk. "The way he looked at me when I answered your door… I knew for sure then that there was something between you too. He wants you Kagome." He took another step forward and gave me a long kiss on my forehead.

"He won this time I guess. Kagome, It was a pleasure knowing you." He smiled, turned away from me and went inside the restaurant by himself. I stood for a moment to think. I've turned down guys before, but I really had fun with Kouga and enjoyed his company. But for Sesshoumaru… Getting Kouga out of my life was more than worth it. I would give up anything for him.

* * *

It had been a five days since I met with Kouga and broke things off with him. I haven't had the chance to tell Sesshoumaru, We've both been busy with work and in general, seeing him was too much for me at the moment. I had so many emotions towards him, I couldn't function properly when he was around me.

I was sitting at my desk when my office door swung open with a loud thud.

"What the fuck!" I yelped in surprise and I stared up to meet and angry look on Kagura's face. Her red eyes were glaring down at me with more hatred than I have seen in them before. Every time I met with her, she was mad about something, but never like this.

"What the fuck….?!" She said in an almost yelling voice. "What the fuck?! What the fuck!" She finally yelled.

"Kagura…. what?!" I said matching her volume.

"Kagome… what the fuck is this?!" She yelled, throwing a magazine on my desk, it made a loud thud when she threw it down. I stared wide eyed at the cover… I couldn't believe it. On my desk was the latest issue of Star Spotter Magazine, the one I worked for before joining Star Watch Publishing. I picked it up and read the headline.

"Kouga in steamy affair with publisher?" I said outloud. On the front was pictures of Kouga and I from when I rejected him. It was him holding my hand, kissing my forehead, and kissing me on the lips, along with a clear picture of my face… I flipped through the pages and found the main article, written by my old boss Nonaka Jessaphine-san. 'Japan's heartthrob singer, Kouga is in a serious relationship with publisher of SWP, Higurashi Kagome since their meeting a month ago'... I looked at it horrified.

"You fucking bitch…" Kagura said and I looked up at her with my mouth hanging open. "Do you have ANY idea how much money this story could have made us?!" She screamed. I heard a knock at the door and looked behind her. Sesshoumaru was standing her, he must have just come in. Our eyes met for a moment, I didn't want him to see the cover of this magazine… I couldn't let him. He had some sort of feelings for me and I'm sure something like this might upset him.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning Kagura?" He asked and before I could move the magazine Kagura reached over my desk and snatched it out of my hands, She handed it to Sesshoumaru and he looked at it for a moment then gave me a hard look.

"I'm sorry… I" I started. He continued to stare at me.

"You should fire her! Imagine how much money we could be making off this story!" Kagura said. Sesshoumaru put the magazine under his arm.

"Kagura…." He said in a monotone voice. "Shut the fuck up." She gocked at him. "Get back to your office and do something useful for once. Higurashi…. In my office… Now." He said and walked into his office, leaving me with Kagura,

She stared at me with the dirtiest look. "I hope your ass gets fired after this." She said and started to walk away.

"Kagura…" I said as I stood up, walking behind her while I headed to Sesshoumaru's office, "If I wanted your opinion I'd fucking ask. I don't know how big that stick is that's stuck up your ass but you need to calm the fuck down and mind your own business." And with that I close the door to Sesshoumaru's office before she could react. He was sitting at his desk with his arms crossed.

"Sit." He demanded and I did as I was told.

"Sesshoumaru… I turned him down… him kissing me and holding my hand,,,that was him greeting me… I told him my feelings for you and-" Sesshounaru put his hand up.

"Kagome, stop talking." He said and I nodded. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I knew this story was coming out." Sesshoumaru admitted. "Jessaphine called me last night to gloat about it." He sigh, "As much as I don't like seeing that cover, I'm glad to know that it is over between you two." He said with another sigh, "But there is some bad news…." I looked at him, puzzled, I was relieved that he wasn't mad at me for the pictures.

"I asked where Jessaphine got her sources… She got them from Kouga." She stated… now I was confused, why would Kouga tell Nonaka Jessaphine-san something like that? "As it turns out, Kouga has a new single coming out next month… He is trying his best to get his name in the papers so he can boost sales." I was hurt.

"Was he… using me for that…?" I asked Sesshoumaru. He shrugged.

"That I can't be sure of, but it is all too convenient, and he benefits greatly from this and PWS takes a bad hit." I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, If I would have know…" He shook his head.

"You didn't know, that's why I think we should get revenge." Sesshoumaru had a devilish smirk on his face. "With your permission I would like to publish a story about how Kouga 'played' you in order to get more sales. It will make him look like a complete jackass, lose sales on his next single, and boost our sales." I let out a sigh…

Part of me wanted to agree right away but what if Jessaphine lied? What if Kouga didn't use us as a way to boost sales… I wouldn't know what the truth was until I spoke with him in person.

"Sesshoumaru… I'm not against your idea… but I need to confront Kouga on the issue before we can move forward with this." Sesshoumaru let out a small laugh.

"Just let me know by the end of the week." Sesshoumaru smiled. "Now get back to work." He demanded and I left his office with a smile. When I got back to my office I sent Kouga a text message.

'Kouga, I made a huge mistake… I think we need to talk about us again.' I sent him it with a small sigh. I didn't mean to lie to him but I needed to get to the bottom of this before Sesshoumaru and I can plan a counterattack.

* * *

I sat watching my TV eagerly while I wanted for my favorite crime show to come on, last week's episode ended on a cliffhanger and I was ready with a bowl of popcorn and a big glass of wine for everything to unfold. Just when the episode started there was a knock on my door. With a heavy heart I turned my TV off and walked to the door to open it.

I knew this moment was coming I just wished she would have better timing with it.

I opened the door and Sango was standing with the most angry look I have ever seen on her face. She let herself in and turned to me. Just as I closed the door she started yelling at me.

"Kagome! How long have we been friends?!" She started, I winced from her volume but let her continue. "You KNOW we are both HUGE fans of Kouga and you are FUCKING him and don't have the decency to let your BEST friend know?!" She screamed. "I had to find out from reading a fucking magazine! A magazine, Kagome!" She kept going on and on like that for over an hour. I missed my show and let her yell because if I were in her shoes, I would be just as mad. Once she was done yelling, I would explain things properly to her.

Until then though, I'll just have some wine.


	12. Liar, Lair

Liar, Liar

Chapter Twelve

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thanks again to my reviewer! I really appreciate it! happychild13 I like the enthusiasm! thank you! Sorry to keep you waiting! Cpeople, SaiyaCat, RiversKitten: Thank you for the reviews! It motivates me beyond belief!

Sorry that the last chapter and this chapter are a little shorter than normal. I was finishing up the ending of the Kouga-Arc and starting next chapter, it will most definitely be longer and have more to it! More drama and more romance! I hope you enjoy! thanks for reading! ~Momoe

* * *

It had been a few days since I was pictured in a magazine with Kouga on the cover. I wanted to meet with him face-to-face and confront him about what Nonaka Jessaphine-san had said, that he sold a story about us to the magazine,,, Kouga, I know I was somewhat misleading him but I don't think it was right if he did do that. I am not a famous person, I didn't not want unnecessary attention on myself like that. I have been stopped a few times now and asked by strangers if I was Kouga's girlfriend. That, I did not appreciate at all.

There was a small knock on my door and I opened it, I was expecting him so it didn't surprise me to see Kouga standing there with his big toothy grin. I sent him a message, telling him I had made a mistake with us and wanted to speak with him. He showed up, dressed in a striped light colored dress up shirt and black slacks.

"Kagome…" He said and tried giving me a hug. I didn't let him though. He gave me a confused look.

"Kouga… we should talk first." I said simply and he nodded. He sat on my couch and I stood in front of him.

"Kouga… is it true?" I asked and he gave me that same confused look again. "Nonaka Jessaphine-san,,, is my old boss. She called to gloat about that story that was published in Star Spotter about us… She claims that you sold the story to her and even informed the photographer of where we would be… is this true?" I asked and Kouga let a small sigh cross his face.

He stood up in front of me and crossed his arms. With a big heavy sigh, he nodded. "I did." He said simply.

"Kouga… how could you?" I said with a whine to my voice, "Without even asking me first?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"You chose someone else over me. Kagome, you played me." I couldn't hold in my scoff.

"Kouga… I did not play you… I honestly wanted something with you but the feelings just weren't there." He shook his head.

"No, you used me as a rebound to get over your ex. I knew that the night we spent together, that you were just using me." He said and started to head for the door. I followed him and continued to speak.

"Kouga, you had no right to put my face and name in a magazine. I am not famous and this sort of attention isn't good for me." He turned around after he opened my front door and looked at me hard in the eyes.

"Kagome… you are honestly one of the most selfish people I have ever met." My eyes widened. "As a matter of fact, you are just a selfish bitch that only cares about herself and what will benefit Kagome." With that, he turned and left. I closed and locked my front door behind him.

I grabbed the bottle of wine that Kouga and brought and took it to my couch. I opened it and started drinking from the bottle. Kouga was right. I don't know when this behavior of mine started… I was a very selfish person and my behavior has been horrid recently. When did I start acting like this? After Inuyasha cheated on me…? … Before? Did I drive him to do what he did because of my attitude towards people and how I treated them?

I drank the wine in large gulps as the tears started to roll down my face. At some point… I started to become a horrible person… I used people for my own benefit, mislead people... mistreated… I couldn't believe the person I turned into.

I wanted someone by my side right now. I wanted nothing more than to have Sesshoumaru by my side, kissing me, comforting me… but then again… was that me being selfish? He wasn't ready to do that for me yet. I couldn't,,,, I needed to change myself and become a better person. I hated this person I had become.

It was a long night for me that night, I spent a better part of it, sleepless and self analyzing every detail about myself.

* * *

The next morning I knocked on Sesshoumaru's office door and he grumbled as a response. When I opened the door, he didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Kagome." He said, still looking down at a piece of paper in front of him, crossing some parts out and rewriting it. "Have you made a decision yet?" I looked down and flattened my cream colored silk tank top. It hung loosely on my torso and paired wonderfully with my black leggings and black over the knee boots. My hair was down in curls today and I kept my makeup neutral in color to help hide the swelling from the crying and cover the bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep… I only ended up sleeping for an hour this morning.

"I did, Sesshoumaru." I said and took a seat in front of him. "I… I can't consent to a story like that." He stopped what he was doing at met my eyes with raised eyebrows.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I met with him last night. It is completely true, everything that Nonaka Jessaphine-san had said about Kouga. While the story you want to publish won't be misleading at all… I don't think I can do that to someone. I don't think I can mess with a person's like like that." Sesshoumaru continued to stare at me with a curious look.

"You look horrible. What happened." I let out a small laugh, that was the Sesshoumaru I'm used to.

"Kouga made me realize that I am a very selfish person and I use people around me for my own gain. I need to change that part of me, Sesshoumaru. I hate that about myself." Sesshoumaru couldn't hold in his loud laugh, I've never seen him laugh so hard before.

"Kagome… Don't you realize how hypocritical he is for saying that _you_ use people when he did the same exact thing to you?" He said with a passion in his voice…. was he trying to encourage me? Make me feel better? "He _used_ you. For his own benefit and then had the audacity to call _you_ selfish for it? Kagome, he is fucking with you." He leaned back in his chair with a big smirk on his face.

"Even still Sesshoumaru… I need to work on myself and I don't think consenting to a story like that is a step in the right direction." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it." I looked at him with wide eyes. "Kagome, you aren't a selfish person. Since my dipshit of a little bother fucked you over, you have been hurt. The people around you, especially me, have been really kind to you to make things easier so you can cope and move on. I have never once taken you for a selfish person." I smiled at his words. It was nice to hear him complimenting me. It made me feel the best I can feel after crying all night and having a mini break down.

"Don't do it for yourself if it really bothers you that much. Do it for me. _My_ company took a hit because of him." I stared at him with a small smile. "Please, consent to this so I can get this story on the front page, a special release edition. I know you don't want your name out there, it will be the last time."

I looked at him for a moment. Sesshoumaru looked glorious with his long silver hair brushed back into low ponytail. He had on a black button up shirt with a nice red tie and black slacks.

"Fine…. If it's for you, Sesshoumaru." He looked at me with a satisfied grin.

"Good." He said, "That's good, now get back to work." He said and I nodded deeply. Once I got to his door he called after me. I turned and with the same satisfied grin spoke once more. "You of course will receive payment for being the inside source for a headline story. Six-hundred-thousand yen*…. but of course three-hundred-thousand* of that goes back to me." I gave Sesshoumaru a big toothy smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." I said before I left and went back to work for the day. I was exhausted but I was making steps to improve myself. That's one of the hardest parts of life.

* * *

Sesshoumaru released a special edition of his magazine a few days ago with a story about Kouga and I and how Kouga used me in an attempt to get more sales and in fact, we never dated although he asked me out. I didn't realize how big of a hit he would take from it. It was all over the news a social media. Our pictures were circling around like mad. I hated seeing my face on TV and on the internet, but I did it for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru couldn't have been more pleased with the results. Fans online started hating Kouga and boycotting his single release. They posted mean things like 'She was a fan and he used her' and ' he has no soul' regularly online and on his social media pages. He had released a statement about the scandal and apologised in front of cameras to me and announced that the release date for his single would be pushed back.

I found it funny that he would apologise in front of cameras considering he gave me a call the day or magazine was published. He told me off big time. He told me I just proved how selfish and hateful I was and that I ruined his career. I guess I still had a lot of work to do on myself because I didn't mind that he felt that way about me at all. I did it for Sesshoumaru and it made me happy to see him happy. I would do it all over again if I got to see that breathtakingly beautiful smile of his when the sales report came in for our special edition.

He bought me dinner that night as a thank you and a small celebration. Just those moments with him… it made me think everything was worth it.

* * *

Author's Notes:

 ***Six-hundred-thousand yen** = About $4,975 USD

 ***Three-hundred-thousand yen** = About $2,487 USD


	13. Sango's Worst Day Ever

Sango's Worst Day Ever

Chapter Thirteen

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Wow! So many reviews! Thanks for all of them! :3 I'm working hard on this story! I worked a lot on the outlines for the rest of the story and at the moment, I have eighteen chapters planned and I am probably going to extend it another three to five chapters. So you can expect twenty-one to twenty-three chapters in total!

* * *

I sat at my desk in my comfy swivel chair. It had been a month and a half since Sesshoumaru published the magazine that hurt Kouga's career immensely. After all the buzz died down, he wasn't mentioned at all and his single was never released. Fall was just ending by now and winter was in its early stages. It was very cold out and rained all day, within the next few weeks, we should start seeing snow.

Snow made the city look absolutely beautiful and peaceful to me, I liked it a lot but I would miss the rain. I was dressed in black thermal leggings, with black leather boots that went to my mid-shin. I had on a tight white tanktop with a grey loose cardigan over it. My hair naturally is very curly but recently I've been straightening it for a small change in my life.

"Well, congratulations." Sesshoumaru said in a snarky tone as I finished signing the contracts in front of me. It had been three months since I signed the last ones and they have since expired. "Out of the three-million yen* you owe me, you have paid off one-point-fifteen million*. You are on a good track for now." I nodded.

"That's great." I said and sat back in my chair with a smile on my face. Sesshoumaru gave me a gentle smirk. He had told me a month and a half ago that he had feelings for me but was not ready for a relationship. Before I would have tried talking to him about it often to see if there were any changes to his decision but I decided to work on myself, I needed to stop being so pushy, so I left it alone. Towards the winter months, work gets busy so he had I haven't had any alone time outside of work and the majority of the time that I spent with him, was at work and discussing work.

"How are you doing?" He asked me and I nodded slowly.

"I've been good. Things are looking up for me I think… and I really love my job here." Without saying anything Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and walked behind my desk.

"I know we haven't actually spent time together recently." He said and got close to my face.

"I understand why we haven't, so I'm okay with it, for now." I said with a smirk. He closed his eyes and gave me a warm kiss on my forehead. He turned to leave my office.

"I like you hair like that." He said and left me alone. I had stories to edit and a small article to write on a famous actress that had been caught cheating.

* * *

I got off of work a little later than I had expected too. It was night out already and the rain was pouring. I grabbed my heavy coat and slid it on over my cardigan. I picked up my grey beanie that I brought with me to keep my head nice and warm in the cold temperatures outside. After I locked my office door I heard someone clear their voice behind me. I turned and Marino Kagura was standing there with a displeased look on his face.

"What now?" I asked and she let out a sigh and tilted her head to the side. Her short black hair was neatly curled today. Her makeup was almost nonexistent at this point. She and I were both busy these days but she let the workload stress her out and hated every moment of it, whereas I enjoyed it immensely.

"Did you finish your story? I need to edit it before I leave." She said simply. She was wearing a simple black woman's suit today, it was better looking than most of her other outfits.

"I sent it to you over an hour ago." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"That's right, you did." She said with a sigh then pointed to the hall. "The receptionist called from the first floor. Apparently there has been some girl in distress asking for you in the lobby." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "I didn't tell you because you were busy doing work that I needed done. Personal visits can wait until after you complete your work." I let out a sigh and held in my anger for her.

"Thank you." I said simply and walked down the hall, down the stairs, to the elevator. I checked my cell phone at this point and there weren't any calls from me. I found it odd that someone 'distressed' came to meet me in person but couldn't call me. It must be an emergency. I stepped out and looked around the lobby. Sango was standing talking to one of the security guards in complete distress. She was in pink sweat pants that were oversized for her, with a black oversized shirt. Her hair looked like it had been soaked with rain and dried somewhat since, and her shoes… well, she was wearing simple brown flip flops.

Her whole outfit was nothing like how she normally dresses. She always dresses up with perfect hair and makeup, and I haven't seen her any anything else but heels since we were in high school together.

As soon as she saw me she ran over to me with a horrified look on her face. "Kagome!" She yelled and started crying on my shoulder as she hugged me.

"Oh Sango! What happened?" I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"My flat…. I burned it down…" She said and I pulled away from her with an equally horrified look on my face.

"What?!" I almost yelled. "What happened? Are you okay?!" She shook her head and looked down at her clothes.

"Look at me! I'm a mess!" She said. "I lost… everything… all my clothes… my cellphone… all my belongings… everything." I looked around and everyone in the lobby was staring at us. Sango started wailing loudly.

"Okay, honey, let's go. You can stay the night at my place until we figure out what to do okay?" I said and wrapped my arm around her. I lead her out to the car that Sesshoumaru was letting me borrow and quickly drove Sango back to my house. She was still a mess when we got back to my place.

"Okay… Okay, Sango I know it's hard but you need to go shower. I will give you some clothes to wear. Try to calm down, okay?" I said and she nodded. I ran upstairs and got her a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear. I handed her my clothes and sent her off to the shower.

I picked up my home phone and dialed Seshoumaru's cell. After a few rings he answered it with an annoyed sound to his voice. "Hey Sesshoumaru, sorry if you are busy right now. I don't mean to bother you."

"What's wrong?" He asked in the same tone.

"Would it be possible for me to have the day off tomorrow? My friend kind of had a bad day and I don't want to leave her alone at the moment." After a moment's pause he answered.

"Fine, but only one day." I smiled and thanked him before getting off the phone. Sango finished her shower and was still a mess, so like any good friend I took her up to my room and let her sleep in my bed. She fell asleep almost instantly and finally her cries stopped. I grabbed some spare blankets and slept on the couch that night.

* * *

She looked better the next morning when she walked down my stairs. I woke up early and decided to cook us breakfast, since I'm sure Sango could use a nice hot meal and some hot coffee after her day yesterday.

"Good morning, Kagome…" She said in a quiet voice. She sat at my breakfast bar and let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's talk about what happened, Sango." I said while pulling out a cup and pouring it full of coffee. I placed it in front of her and she thanked me while taking a sip.

"Kagome… It was the worst day of my life." She said and let out another heavy, heavy sigh. "I quit my job… because I was offered another job, so I just quit right? Well… the other job fell through… so I stayed home all day and got really,really, just stupid drunk, like we use to our early years of college." I nodded and placed some omelette rice on a plate for her, she graciously accepted it.

"Then since I was so drunk and feeling down about myself I decided to do my hair and makeup to make myself feel better… you know how I am, If I feel pretty, I can rule the world…" I nodded. Personally, I thought that was a good way to live her life. I wish I could have that sort of confidence in myself.

"So I sat in my room, did my makeup and started curling my hair on my bed… I passed out though Kagome…" I turned off the stove and walked around the breakfast bar and sat next to my friend. I put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and started rubbing.

"I woke up coughing and when I looked around me… my curling iron was on the floor, on fire… my whole room… everything…" She took a bite of her food. "It spread so fast Kagome… everything that I owned was in that little flat…" Tears started welling up in her eyes. "It was too late by the time I came to and tried to react… I'm glad my landlord installed a new fire safety system recently… the fire department was notified right away." She took another small bite of her food.

"I hope you don't mind… I gave the fire department your number. They told me they would call when it is safe for me to go look and see if anything is salvageable." I nodded slowly.

"You want me to go with you?" I asked and she gave me a small nod with the saddest look on her face, it broke my heart.

* * *

I stood in the rain with Sango by my side. Since she had lost all of her clothes I let her borrow some of mine. I gave her a salmon colored hoodie and some black jeans with black rain boots. She was lucky we were about the same size, my feet were a size bigger than hers but it was better than nothing. I stood holding my clear umbrella I had on a black hoodie with blue jeans and ankle boots.

We stood there holding small white face masks over our mouths in front of Sango's flat. It was located in the back, behind a large house where her landlord lived. It was a small one bedroom, one bathroom flat, it was cheap, but it was Sango's first place. A fireman stood next to us in uniform with a mask over his face as well. All I could see were his eyes, a pretty hazel color. The visible parts of his face looked like he had some age, he must have been at least ten years older than us.

"Okay ladies. We determined the cause of the fire was a curling iron that was found in the bedroom, it was left on, on the floor and set the bedding on fire which in turn, spread throughout the house. It looks like there isn't anything left on the inside, but feel free to look, the bedroom and kitchen are off limits though.

It was strange how the flat looked fine from the outside but once we stepped in, it was a black burned mess. I was proud of Sango, she didn't start crying when she saw everything…. she looked… like she had accepted it.

After a few minutes of us standing in the living room of the flat we heard a small voice call Sango's name. I turned around and a very small, old lady that was hunched over was standing in the doorway.

"Yamamoto-san… I can't say I'm sorry enough…" Sango said with a big frown on her face.

"Don't worry about it dear…" The old woman's voice was sweet. "Accidents happen." She looked around for a moment. "Unfortunately, you will have to find another place to live… You can't stay here." Sango nodded slowly.

"I can't apologise enough, Yamamoto-san." The old woman shook her head.

"Dear, I had insurance on this place. I can get it repaired and even updated and still have money left over. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself." The old woman looked around for a few more minutes before leaving without saying goodbye.

Sango looked to me with eyes full of solace. "What am I going to do Kagome?" Sango asked me. I wish I had an answer for her at that point, I really did. That was the worst day that Sango has ever had.

It made my worst day ever not seem as bad, although, I don't think bringing that up would offer any comfort to Sango.

* * *

Author's Notes:

 ***Three-million yen** : About $24,876 USD

 ***One-point-fifteen million:** About $9,540 USD


	14. Let's Make It Better

Let's Make It Better

Chapter Fourteen

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

I'm so sorry for the long delay! I recently got a new job and have been working like crazy. in the past three weeks I've only had two days off, so I have been too tired to update! I'll try to get back to my regular updates soon!

* * *

Sango had burned her house down. It was very unfortunate and I wish it didn't happen, but there was nothing that I could do about it. She lost everything, her clothes, shoes, possessions… her home. She didn't have the option of moving back in with her folks to top it all off. When she was younger her mother died in an accident and she and her younger brother were raised by her father until he passed away from an illness. Sango had just started college at that point so she was away at school and her younger brother had moved in with her grandparents. She wanted to move in with them after she graduated but they told her that there was not enough room for that. They helped her until she found a job and she found that small, low cost flat.

"I'll talk to Sesshoumaru about it but I don't know if he will accept it or not." I said suddenly. Sango looked up from her food at me.

"What?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't think I'm allowed to have a roommate... But I can't just sit here while you are homeless and jobless. I'll ask him tomorrow when I get to work.

Sango gave me a sad smile. "Kagome, I would really appreciate that. I have some money in savings so I can help out around here until I find a job." I took a big bite of my teriyaki vegetables.

"Thank you, just mainly buy some food and we will be okay." I smiled while chewing my food. I've allowed her to spend the night at my house for two nights already.

"Hey... If he agrees why don't we go out and celebrate a bit? I mean, when was the last time you got out?" She said and stirred her chopsticks around in her food.

I took a moment to think. She's right, it has been a while since I've been out. "What would you want to do?" I asked with a curious glance. Her face changed into a devilish smirk.

Sango let out a smirk. "It's a surprise." She said and took a big bite of her food. Well, that's Sango, she would never let me in on it, no matter how much I begged.

* * *

I stood and waited for a moment after knocking on Sesshoumaru's office door. Kagura was standing next to me in a slim yellow one piece dress and small black flats. Her subtle makeup would make her look pretty if she didn't have such an angry face on.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru said finally. We both walked in and said in the chairs in his office. I had on some pink leggings and black oversized silk tank top. My hair was straightened today. Since Sesshoumaru had complimented it I tried my best to have my hair looking nice for him.

"Taisho-San, if this is about those articles that were misprinted, I assure I gave them to Higurashi-San to finish" Kagura started and I rolled my eyes. She always pulled shit like this, hoping that he would fire me over it. Sesshoumaru's look darkened.

"Shut up." He demanded and Kagura laid off of me for the time being. "I called you both in here because there is going to be a fashion event in Korea next week. I am taking you two with me to help cover it for a special edition." My jaw dropped.

"Yes, Sir." Was kagura's only response but I was genuinely surprised.

"What?! That sounds amazing!" I said and he nodded proudly.

"Of course, everything will be paid for. I'll send you both an email when all of the details are finalized. Now get back to work." He said and turned his attention to his paperwork on his desk. Kagura glared at me as she walked out.

"Actually, I had a quick question for you." Sesshoumaru eyed me for a moment before turning his glance back down.

"What?" He said simply.

"Well, a good friend of mine recently lost her job and home. Would she be able to stay with me until she gets back on her feet?" I asked with a small grimace on my face. I thought he would be angry.

He looked up and me with a puzzled look. "Who?" He asked.

"My friend Sango. We've been friends since high school." He nodded slowly.

"She can't stay permanently. One month at most. If she stays longer, you'll both be out." He said with a small smirk.

"Understood! Thank you sir!" I said and stepped out of his office and got back to work.

* * *

I stood with my mouth agape staring in disbelief. This place that Sango took me to… it wasn't my kind of place. I looked over and she stood with her brown eyes standing out with thick black makeup around them and her lips popping with bright red, with a huge toothy grin on her face. She had her hair tousled wildly. She wore a very tight strapless bodycon dress that left nothing to the imagination and wore a pair of mid thigh boots. She had went shopping for an outfit while I was at work and chose a very scandalous one to say the least. She was almost popping out of the top and bottom of that dress.

She dressed me for the evening since she wanted me to be appropriately dressed but also wanted to keep it a secret as to where we were going. She gave me an almost backless purple tank top that tied behind my neck and swooped down to my waist where it finally wrapped around, I originally had a bandeau on underneath but she convinced me not to wear anything, something I wasn't used to doing because of my ample breasts. She also gave me a pair of black booty shoes and mid-calf flat boots to wear. I felt almost naked in the cold outside but thankfully there were heat lamps where we were standing in line.

I looked to the woman standing next to Sango, Mori Saki, a friend of Sango's from her old job and the sister of Akio, the man I went on the horrible blind date with…. and that night with Sesshoumaru, I… I can't think of him right now… it made me guilty. Saki was a very petite woman, she dressed a little more modestly than Sango and I, with a black pencil skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a pink tank top that seemed a little daring for her. She had short brown hair that went just above her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were shaped like small almonds and she had on very subtle makeup. Like her brother she had a very distinctive freckle on her face, on the left side of her chin.

I was under the impression that it was going to be a girls night with Sango and I but Saki had been invited at some point. She didn't talk much so it was fine by me. I think I judged her unfairly because of how her brother acted.

We were next to go in and a group of loud women were behind us. "Sango… do we really have to go in this place?" I asked nervously. She gave me a crooked smile.

"Come on, Kagome. We are young women with a healthy appetite for men. We are both single, let's have some fun while we still can!" She exclaimed and three females left the establishment making room for us to go in.

The very intimidating bouncer that was standing in front of us look at us carefully.

"Now remember the rules ladies, no touching or grabbing the entertainment, you will be thrown out if you do so outside of a private session." We both nodded and the bouncer let us in.

We stepped into a big, dimly lit room with women everywhere gawking at the men and music blaring so loud that floor was shaking,. There was a stage in the center with poles, men in various stages of undress were dancing around on the stage. My eyes widened…. so many men just dancing around like it was natural. There were women sitting in chairs with men furiously thrusting around them, just, completely undressed.

It wasn't long before a man walked up to us. I couldn't help looking down his lean body, he looked like he was "ready" for any woman and his little speedo didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Welcome ladies." He said in a soothing voice and winked his thin indigo eye at us. His short black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Sango was standing in between Saki and I, I looked to her and she had the most longing face on her. "Would you like some company?" He asked and met all of our eyes at, looking from one to another. He just made me feel uncomfortable.

"Why yes," Sango started, "We want a private room. You do that, don't you?" she said with a little laugh.

The room was tiny with a small pink couch that the three of us squished our bodies together to fit on. The next few minutes, I was way out of my comfort zone. This guy danced on us, completely naked with his manhood flopping everywhere. Sango and Saki were hollering in joy and throwing money at the man. I however was not much liking that. Once her started paying more attention to Sango I slipped off of the couch and left the room.

I made my way to the bar for a quick drink and for the bartender, a man wearing a bright and shiny gold colored speedo that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, to call a cab for me.

"Why do you look so down?" He asked as he placed an overpriced fruity drink in front of me. I shook my head with a frown.

"I just saw some things I really wished I hadn't." He let out a chuckle.

"Your first time here?" I nodded.

"My friend thought it would be good for us to get out… this wasn't what I had in mind though. No offense, of course." I said with an awkward smile. The man smiled back at me.

"Hey just drink until it doesn't bother you." He let out a small chuckle, "Your cab will be here in fifteen." I took a big gulp of my drink hoping that it would make time go by faster.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I walked into my quiet apartment. I had left Sango and Saki there. That kind of place just wasn't for me, no matter how fun Sango tried to make it. Plus that Miro guy wasn't my type at all… my type is more like Sesshoumaru…. now if there was a stripper there that looked like him, things might have went a little differently.

I kicked my shoes off at the front door and slowly made my way up to my room. I crawled into bed with my clothes still on. There was one thing about tonight that was a little… _difficult_ for me to handle. Seeing so many men baring it all to us… made me extremely lustful and restless. I kept tossing and turning in my bed. It was almost too much for me to handle.

After a while I started eyeing my phone. I picked it up and scrolled through the contacts in it. It wouldn't be too bad if I called Sesshoumaru over at two in the morning to take me… would it? I debated for a long time before I sighed and put my phone back down. I would love nothing more for him to do that, but right now, I think it would be better to just take care of it myself.


	15. My Addiction

My Addiction

Chapter Fifteen

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Sorry for the wait, I don't get much time to write anymore between my home life and I got a promotion at work which means more hours but I will try my best to continue with updates! I love writing and love that even though I haven't updated in about four months people are still consistently reading my stories :)

* * *

It had already been a week since my girl's night out with Sango and her friend Saki. Sango had not let go of the fact that I left early and how mad she was at me for it. Apparently I really 'missed the show' as she put it. I was starting to worry about Sango a little though. She had already returned to that place another two times this week. She would go during that Miro guys shift so she could see him. Hopefully it wouldn't become an addiction for her.

I walked down my steps to my kitchen with my suitcase packed and Sango was already up, even though it was early in the morning.

"Good morning!" She said happily while sipping her cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up so early? Didn't you go see Miro last night?" I asked her with a slight mocking tone. She giggled slightly but ignored my question.

"You're leaving already?" She asked with a big smile I nodded back at her.

"I'm meeting the devil woman from my work at the airport then it is off to Seoul." I sighed. Sesshoumaru was arriving later tomorrow. Kagura and I were heading there today to do a meet and greet as well as a small interview with some popular designers that will be part of the fashion show.

"Hopefully she is a little less evil outside of work." Sango mocked me as she walked passed me to the living room. "Have fun and take a lot of pictures for me!" She said as she plopped down on my couch.

"Take care of things here Sango, I'll be back in a week." I said as I picked up my bag and headed out of the apartment.

* * *

Sango wasn't even close to right. The devil woman, Kagura, wasn't any nicer outside of work. I think Sesshoumaru wanted to torture me to some extent. Yes, he did give us first class seats on the flight but… I had to sit next to her for just over two hours. We didn't really speak on the plane but she did remind me a few times while waiting to board that we are traveling for business not pleasure and that my clothes were inappropriate for a business trip.

She was dressed up with a knee length navy blue and black pencil skirt and a white silk blouse. Her makeup was done neatly and she walked gracefully in four inch black pumps.

I, on the other hand, dressed down in a pair of pink loose sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I had on sandals, no makeup, and my hair was pulled into a messy bun. I made it a point to tell her as well, to mind her own business and I can dress how I wish outside of the office. Needless to say, the entire flight was a tense quiet and an equal understanding of hatred toward each other.

* * *

My jaw dropped when I arrived in my hotel room. It was a huge loft suite. It was a luxury hotel in the middle of the city. I was on the tenth floor with a gorgeous city view, I couldn't wait to see what the view would look like at night. From the entryway I could see the huge glass window and the city outside. The room was sleek with dark hardwood floors. There was a living room set up with a dark couch and a dark wooden coffee table. Pushed again the pale blue wall that the couch faced was a large flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall.

There was a cute computer nook behind the couch with a dark desk and room for me to hookup my laptop for work, and not only would it be relaxing with the plush swivel chair, but the desk was pushed up to the glass of the window so I would be able to enjoy the view.

When I stepped from the doorway and around the cute hall closet it opened up to and even larger space than I imagined. There was a full kitchen, with a fridge, a cooktop, and oven, coffee pot and plenty of dishes and cookware to make it useable.

There was even a cute breakfast bar in the kitchen. On it was a plaque stating that I could sent a shopping list to the front desk and an employee will go to the store for me. I doubted I would use it but it was a grand idea.

On the wall that the TV was hung on there was a dark sliding door. I walked to it and opened it, I was speechless. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room, on a platform, covered in extremely fluffy looking white comforter. There was also a mounted TV in the bedroom as well as the same large glass wall.

To the left there was another door that led to the bathroom, with a large hot tub instead of a bathtub…. I would definitely make use out of that.

Even though I wanted to rest, there wasn't much time. I had to get a little research on the man Kagura and I were to interview. His name was Sang Taeguen but he went but the stage name Micky T.

I set up my laptop and started researching his newest designs and started forming questions that would best to ask. I know Kagura was doing the same but I wanted to make sure we had a wide variety of questions to ask.

* * *

He was handsome. I have to admit that. Not my normal type but hot damn he was good looking. I could tell I was a little embarrassed and I hoped Micky T couldn't notice the flush on my face.

He greet us both with a big toothy smile and firm handshakes. His hair was dyed a dark red and combed over half of his face so i could only see one perfectly rounded blue eye that peered at me with intensity. He was dressed in a simple yellow dress shirt with a matching tie and black dress pants.

"Welcome Ladies." He said and shook our hands before motioning us to sit across from him. "I'm Micky T. Thanks so much for meeting me today." He said excitedly.

Kagure plastered a smile on her face. She curled her hair tightly and wore a night emerald green colored empire waisted dress that hung down just to above her knees and high heels. I had my hair pulled into a high ponytail with my bangs parted off the the side. I felt cute in a tight white crop and a high waisted pastel pink skirt that flowed nicely to my midthigh. I felt somewhat sexy and confident with just a few inches of skin showing between my top and skirt.

"I'm Morino Kagura and this is my associate, Higurashi Kagome." Kagura said, trying to sound sweet. Micky T met my eyes for a moment then looked me up and down with a small smirk.

"Well." I said suddenly and got his attention back to my eyes. "Let's get started, shall we?" I said and smiled a toothy grin at him. Kagura and I each had a set of questions in front of us, we collaborated right before we came. She placed a recorder in the center of the table and hit record.

"So, Micky T, at just twenty-eight you have been a fashion designer for just over five years and already participated in three major fashion shows? Is that correct?" Kagura asked him and he nodded.

"That's correct, I've been participating in the Seoul fashion show for that passed three years. This is my fourth." He said with a smug look.

"What are you looking forward to with the fashion show this year?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

"I'm releasing my newest line of spring and summer clothing, with a larger variety of styles. Also, out of the fifteen stylists being feature in the show, my line is the second biggest being shown." I smiled at him.

"That's very impressive, Micky T. Is it true you are also the youngest stylist in the show?" I asked and he nodded happily.

"That's very true." Kagura and I continued asking a slew of questions that lasted about an hour. Micky T had a very impressive history in a fashion world.

"Thank you very much for your time today." Kagura said as she grabbed the recorder. I stood up and looked at Micky T and bowed a little.

"It was very interesting interviewing you, it's very impressive all that you have accomplished at your young age." I smiled and he shook his head.

"Why, thank you." he said and I watched him look me up and down again before meeting my eyes. "Have you ever considered modeling, Ms. Higurashi?" He asked and I felt my face turn a little red.

"Um…" I didn't know how to respond to him. I met Kagura's eyes from a moment and she looked undeniably annoyed with me and the situation. "I… um… I've never…" I still couldn't get words to come out. Micky T reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little aluminum container.

"I think you would be perfect for a couple of my pieces, your body type is ideal for most of them. You know how some models can be too thin, a lot of them for the show are at least."

I shook my head. "I… don't…" He opened the little aluminum case and pulled out a business card and handed it to me. Engraved in elegant gold lettering was the name Sang Taeguen with Micky T underneath it.

"That's my personal card." He said while putting the case back in his pocket. "With my cell phone number on it, my personal cell. Tomorrow night, let's go for dinner and maybe a fitting?" He said with a wink as he walked out of the room. "I'll be waiting for your call." He said as he left.

I looked from the card to Kagura. She scoffed.

"You are absolutely unbelievable." She said with venom in her voice and stomped out of the room. I looked back down at the card. It would be good publicity for a magazine if I wore some of Micky T's clothes, but that is up to Sesshoumaru to decide.

* * *

The view of my room at night was absolutely beautiful. The lights glittered and danced around. I had finished all of my work for the night and it was time to relax. I texted Sesshoumaru telling him that I was wanting to run some things by him. He told me he was busy and didn't offer any more explanations.

Since I was lonely and tired of staying in my room I took a walk down to the lobby and straight to the bar. It was dimly lit and not very crowded. I looked at my options for seating at the bar. There were only two open seats, one in the center between to men or one of the end next to a female. I didn't want to get hit on so I opted for the seat next to the female. I pulled out the stool and sat down. The bartender, a young female with slick black hair and pale skin looked at me. "How may I help you?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"Can I have a long island please?" She nodded and started making my drink. I heard a very familiar scoff next to me. I turned my head. Of course… it was Kagura.

"Can I really not get some peace away from you?" She asked, obviously already drunk.

"We can just ignore each other, Kagura." She started laughing. The bartender placed the drink in front of my and I started sipping away. Boy, it was strong.

"Kagome… why do you always steal the show?" She asked. I didn't reply, I just kept downing my drink.

"Micky T, he was fucking beautiful." She said and finished her martini. I let out a little laugh. She was right on that at least. "And Sesshoumaru… as soon as you came into the picture… it's all different." I couldn't believe that… I didn't see Sesshoumaru treating me any differently at work.

"Kagura, you know that isn't true." I said and she started laughing.

"I know there is something between you two." She smiled at me drunkenly… "That's why I told Sesshoumaru…" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "I went to his room earlier, 1411, and told him…"

"You told him what?" I asked and she laughed.

"That Micky T asked you on a date and you were ecstatic about it." My eyes widened a little bit. "I was suspecting something between you two, but after I told him that, I was certain based on his reaction." She started laughing and called the bartender over for another drink. I stood up.

If she really told him that I needed to go clear the air with him, tell him it is a misunderstanding. 1411? I ran to the elevator and pressed the fourteenth floor. I stood there anxiously as the elevator went up.

What was I going to say? I know we aren't dating or serious but I'm not dating a guy while on a business trip in Korea? The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Room eleven. I stopped outside of the door and nervously stood there, thinking of what to say. I decided to wing it, before I knew what I was doing I knocked then waited patiently.

After a few moments the door opened and I was expecting to see Sesshoumaru… but it was a woman that opened the door. She was insanely cute with very pale skin, large cheeks and small eyes. She had on light makeup and her long hair was elegantly curled. She was naturally short, shorter than I but she was wear tall black heels and a very short, white bodycon dress that barely covered anything. It was strapless and her large bosom was basically handing out the top.

She smiled at me. "Can I help you?" She asked in a high pitched voice. I could feel my jaw hanging and words weren't coming out. Maybe I was at the wrong room? Maybe Kagura was tricking me by sending me to the wrong room?

"Aimi?" my heart sank… that voice I would know anywhere. Then he stepped into view and I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Sesshoumaru?" The girl, Aimi, turned to him. He looked down at her then to me. "Were you expecting someone?" He looked taken back. Before he could speak I started.

"I'm sorry." I said, I was fighting the tears in my eyes but I'm sure the both could tell I was about to cry. "I think I have the wr-... wrong room." My voice cracked as I walked away. I let the tears fall and the pain in my chest well up.

If this was a movie or book, Sesshoumaru would call after me and run to me. Tell me it was a misunderstanding, that she is a co-worker… that she doesn't mean anything to him and he would kiss me. But this isn't a movie, he didn't. He didn't call me that night either. I sat by my phone waiting for him to call… to explain… I cried and cried… I know he and I weren't serious but...deep down I wanted to be serious with him.

I wanted to call him mine but I could tell… that wasn't what he wanted. After a while my tears stopped and I picked up my cell and that little card.

I dialed the unfamiliar number and waited a few moments before the line was answered.

"Hello?" Said his voice.

"Micky T? This is Kagome… I wanted to take you up on that offer." I said slowly and he was silent for a moment.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, I was hoping I would hear from you, you made me a little nervous." He let out a slight laugh. "But I have to be honest… I didn't ask you to call me for the right intentions." He said and paused. "I would actually like to go on a date and not just meet for work purposes." I stayed silent and thought for a moment.

"Micky T, am only in Korea for a few more days… but I would love to go on a date with you." I said quietly.


	16. Misunderstanding to Understanding

Misunderstandings to Understanding

Chapter Sixteen

Just A Little…

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

By Momoe

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I will try my best to update at least once a month from now on. Please be patient with me! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. I originally planned for eighteen to twenty-two chapters, but I'm reworking my outline at the moment. I have a feeling there will be more than twenty-two and probably less than thirty!

* * *

This wasn't something I was okay with by any means. This situation was stress inducing to say the least. Sesshoumaru… I thought he and I had an understanding. We were both single but I thought there was a mutual understanding that we cared for each other. I now know completely how it must have felt when he saw me with Kouga. Last night I went to his room to clear up a misunderstanding caused by Kagura.

When I got there a woman, Aimi, answered his door. She was beyond cute and dressed very revealing. It was already the next night and I had not heard anything back from Sesshoumaru regarding the matter. I spent my whole day transcribing our interview with Micky T, I had a few days to do it but I wanted to get my mind off of Sesshoumaru. Anything to get my mind off of him and the woman… imagining what they did last night. I shook my head in an attempt to get the idea out of my head.

In another effort to get my mind off of Sesshoumaru… Micky T. He asked me on a date last night and I needed to get ready for it. Maybe I was selfish… Using Micky T as a rebound, maybe not such a great idea but I was only in Korea for five more days. One date in a foreign country wouldn't be too bad.

I walked to the hall closet and went through my clothes. I decided to go with a pale blue dress. It fit me nicely, it was nice and loose, almost like a wrap, around my bosom that morphed into a tight bodycon around my bottom and to just under my bottom. I pulled my hair up into a classy looking bun and topped the outfit off with a pair of black knee boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror confidently. I was nervous. Sure Micky T was a great looking guy but for the past three months Sesshoumaru was the only man I wanted. Micky T texted me earlier in the day about places to go for our date. We decided on this resturant that was less than a block away from the hotel. He offered to drive me but since it was so close I just told him I would meet him there.

* * *

He was just as gorgeous as I remember him. His dark red hair was parted just the same and revealed one of his wonderful blue greeted me with a warm, tight hug, and even pulled my chair out for me.

The restaurant was small and decorated in a traditional chinese style. It wasn't too crowded but it wasn't empty either. We were sat at a nice table by the window and our host placed some hot tea down in front of us in a teapot.

"It's very nice to see you again." He smiled gently. He looked me up and down, "You look absolutely breathtaking." I could feel a blush cross my face as it started getting hot.

"Why thanks you, Micky." I smiled. "I've never been to this place before, what's good here?" I asked as I peered at the menu.

"The dim sum is delicious." I nodded, dim sum did sound really good.

"So," Micky T started. "You know all about me but I don't know much about you. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" I always hated this question but I guess it was a good starter.

"Well, I'm a magazine publisher. I have been for a little while but only recently started doing the work I am doing now." I said with a big smile. "I mean, it's nothing as impressive as you, but I'm proud of myself." Micky T smirked a little at my comment.

"I live alone in a loft…. and…" My next thought went straight to him… Sesshoumaru. No matter how mad at him I am, how hurt I am, my feelings for him haven't changed. Being on this date… I felt guilty. I couldn't do this.

"Look, Micky T…" I _really_ couldn't do this. "I can't do this." He looked at me surprised. We weren't even on the date for five minutes and I was already ending it. "There is someone I really care about… so I can't do this. You're really handsome and all… but we don't even live in the same country…"

Micky slowly changed his look from surprised to… a smile? He chuckled a little bit.

"Look, that's fine, a girl like you, I figured it was a long shot to begin with. You have some one, and you are very right since we don't live in the same country… But could we maybe try the friends thing?" I tilted my head at him. Friends? "What do you say? Eat a meal with me as friends?"

I thought about it for a moment then slowly nodded. "As friends." I smiled. The rest of the date was fun, I didn't feel pressed since it was a 'friends' kind of date. We talked about everything, he was very easy to talk to, I almost felt like I was blabbering to him. I ended up telling him about what had happened with Inuyasha and how things have been going with Sesshoumaru.

He gave me advice. He told me that with a guy like Sesshoumaru it's just best to wait for him, but if it goes on too long, to give up. He walked me back to the hotel after our long dinner, and walked me up to my room. He gave me a hug at the door and told me he would text me often and the next time he his in Japan, he wants to see me, and I'm okay with that. The Idea of a completely platonic friendship with him sounds nice, he was just a refreshing person to be around in general.

* * *

The next night I was bored and decided to watch a movie. I finished all of my work early and wasn't needed until the fashion show tomorrow night. I sat staring at the screen for a long while until there was a knock on my door. I paused the movie I had rented and slowly walked to the door, my hair was down and messy and I was rather comfortable in my loose pink sweatpants and a tight black tank top. I opened the door without looking through the peephole.

I stared blankly at the golden eyes in front of me.

"Kagome." He said and started to step into the room but I blocked his way.

"What?" I asked and continued staring at him.

"We should talk." Sesshoumaru said and tried stepping in again, but I blocked his way again.

"Sesshoumaru...I don't feel like talking right now. Please leave." I said and tried closing the door on him once more, but he pushed his hand against it and forced his way in.

"Kagome, we have to talk, I don't care if you don't want to." He said as he walked to my couch and sat down. "Sit." He demanded. I did as he said and sat down on the couch, but left plenty of room between us. I knew I was being immature but I was hurt. Sesshoumaru hurt me.

"Kagome… we aren't dating and we have a certain level of respect for eachother. Like you said before you are single and I am single." I let out a sigh.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you telling me things I already know?" He gave me a hard look and continued.

"That woman, Aimi. She is my ex-girlfriend." I felt my heart sank. I started thinking of the worst. "She and I…" I put my hand up.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Kagome…"

"No, Sesshoumaru. I can't stand the thought of you sleeping with another girl. I can't… and if you came here to tell me it's over then…" My eyes widened. He went from looking serious to laughing. My heart was breaking and he was laughing at me. I stood up and pointed to the door.

"Sesshoumaru, if you are going to laugh at me… then you can leave." It made him laugh more. He stood up and took a step closer to me and I stepped away from him.

"Kagome." He said with a smirk.

"Leave." I said and brought my eyebrows together. "Now." I said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Kagome… she is a lesbian." I stared at him blankly with my jaw hanging open.

"W...w-hat?" I asked slowly in disbelief.

"She is a lesbian. We dated in college for a few months and broke up when she realized she was a lesbian." I stared at him with a confused look on my face.

"But… I thought…" He laughed again.

"I know what you thought." He smiled, "She moved to Korea after we graduated and opened a few nightclubs here and is extremely successful. She is thinking about expanding to Japan and moving back." I nodded slowly… I felt like such and idiot. "She's a friend." I blinked slowly and let out a sigh, I felt a little better knowing these things.

"I'm… sorry… I was wrong for doubting you." Sesshoumaru smiled at me. "I doubted you and… I don't like doubting you. It's just… things are confusing for me right now." I admitted. Sesshoumaru nodded and grabbed my hand. He lead me back the small distance to the couch. We sat down, much closer than before. He kept holding my hand.

"I know." He said simply and reached for the remote. "What are we watching?" He asked and hit the play button on the remote.

"A romantic comedy." I said simply and cuddled into his warm chest. I felt him laugh lightly.

"You really like romantic comedies?" He asked and I nodded.

Sesshoumaru stayed with me all night. We watched the movie together and ended up sleeping together in my bed. It was nice to have him next to me all night. It was very comforting to have him there and I felt so stupid for reacting the way I did, but just being with him… it made everything perfect.

* * *

Two days later was the fashion show. I scribbled away as most of the models walked and Sango was busy taking pictures for the event. We had a lot of work to get done for our special issue but we finished all of our work in Korea and took an early flight home. The magazine would be released in just a few days and I was so excited to see the finished copy.

Kagura glared at me as Sesshoumaru and I got into the same cab at the airport. I didn't mind though. Although I never confirmed her suspicions about Sesshoumaru and I, she wasn't wrong with her thoughts on us. Sesshoumaru wanted to help me take all of my things home. I was nervous because Sango might be home and… well, them two meeting? I don't think that would go so well.

As we walked up to my door and I put the key in I could tell something wasn't right. I opened the door with Sesshoumaru by my side to the worst site in the world.

Miro… That man from the club that Sango was addicted to, was standing on my kitchen counter, completely naked, except for his socks, dancing around and sango, in the same state, was sitting on my couch watching him. Once they realized we were there, Sango grabbed a pillow to cover herself, but Miro stood there proudly displaying himself.

My face was completely red. I turned to Sesshoumaru who was giving me a curious look. I shook my head with a look of disbelief on my face.

Miro laughed nervously. "Well hello there!" He said with a chuckle. "I'm Sango's boyfriend, Miroku! Nice to meet you sir, and nice to see you again, Kagome!" He smiled. I didn't know what to do, so I tossed my bag inside and closed the front door. I left Sesshoumaru standing in front of my closed door and walked down the hall to leave. I don't know where I was going… But I was going.


End file.
